The Blood Rain
by emerald silverton
Summary: Sequel to: The Red Snow. Ebony Collier is a medical student, studying under Carlisle. Esme, paranoid that Carlisle is cheating, divorces him. Thrown out of his home Carlisle moves in with his student temporarily, but is there something more? And will Ebony ever work out why she gets the impression there is something not quite normal about her beautiful teacher? (Volume two Claret)
1. Prologue

A lot can change in ten years, people age, technology advances, fashion leaps around. But in ten years one thing has not changed I, Lizzie Cullen, have not aged a day and I still love my husband. Ten years I have been a vampire, we have moved three time since I 'died' tragically in a boating accident as a newlywed. It took a while but I have adapted to living with others, well Emmett calls me 'domesticated' but then I was feral as a new born. Over all life was good, well it had been until arguments started between Mummy and Daddy dearest.

They were arguing once again, lounging on our king size bed Jasper and I shared a look.

"Are we ever going to find out what this is all about?" I sighed turning back to my book.

"Definitively probably no," He mused typing out his history homework, "But I feel it has something to do with Carlisle's student as Esme feels betrayed," I grinned, my lips curling into a despicable look. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Now Jazzy, come come, elaborate," I chuckled, throwing my book onto my nightstand and turning to face him.

"Darling there is nothing to elaborate on, Esme is being ridiculous. Carlisle would not cheat on her…I mean this is Carlisle," He said dryly, "He's paranoid enough about not having a soul, adultery would most definitely send him to hell… anyway I am sure Alice would have a vision if Carlisle was going to jump into bed with another woman," I laughed, Jasper was right, Esme truly was stirring for no reason. Or at least she was then.


	2. Chapter One: Ridiculous Accusations

Liberty was a nothing town in the middle of nowhere Michigan. It rained 360 out of 365 days of the year, why people lived here beats me but the hospital had offered me a residency for the last two years of my medical degree. Dr Cullen was a wonderful man and a brilliant teacher and I was very lucky to be studying under him, he was calm and clear and everything he did he explained exactly. If there were ever a doctor I aspired to be like it was him. I had been here for six months and had settled in a small two bedroom house on the edge of town about five minutes' walk from the hospital, it was quaint and convenient and despite the few odd things I still found that would 'improve it' I was happy.

Today was Friday and joyfully I had the weekend off and would be joining the Cullen's for thanksgiving. The Cullen's were a large odd family but I got along with Dr Cullen and his eight children, well even if I did get the impression his wife would like to roast me alive. What I had done to piss her off I did not know but Dr C had told me to ignore his 'bitch of a wife', his words not mine…apparently even 'perfect' couples had marital issues and that is just what I did, I smiled and nodded.

Dr Cullen's adoptive children were entirely mismatched, never had I seen such an odd group. Firstly there was Emmett, he was apparently the eldest and by far the broadest, his extremely mischievous personality and endearing smile were a dangerous pairing and despite his pranks he was a good man. Next were the twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale were tall, blond and entirely different. Rosalie was beautiful, there was no way to really describe her apart from that, tall, busty and blond didn't cover it but it did not make up for her fiery personality and overly opinionated view of the world. She was the polar opposite of her quiet reserved brother. Jasper towered above me and his quiet and formal personality made me almost want to try to coax him from his shell, a shell that seemed to vanish when Lizzie was around. Lizzie was, from what I understood, the newest addition to the family and she was fiercely protective of her quiet adoptive brother. She was tall, taller even than Rosalie, and her lithe willowy body was accentuated by definite curves, her hair was a deep chocolate colour, falling in ringlets down her back. The most notable thing about her was her smile, something I had never seen her without and personality wise… well her and Emmett were constantly in trouble. This brings us to Bella, she was quiet but head strong, her dark hair falling in waves down her back. Nessie looked almost exactly the same but she was thinner, almost athletically so. Edward was… well… brooding? He was a talented pianist, seeming to skulk around it quite often. Alice was sort of the black sheep, she was ridiculously petite and with a pixie face. I had met her only once, according to Carlisle she had been accepted on a foreign exchange course in Italy. All in all they were a lovely well adjusted family.

It was seven o'clock and I was making my last round when I heard something I obviously was not meant to. Dr C's door was slightly ajar and from inside drifted an angry voice.

"Esme if you are going to be so ridiculous as to accuse me of being disloyal then I do believe our marriage has come to an end," Dr Cullen's voice snarled, "I have had enough of you and your accusations," The sound of a phone slamming encouraged me to stop eavesdropping and hurry on with my work but as I started to walk away a hand touched my shoulder. Jumping in surprise I turned to see a tired looking Dr C looking at me, his amber eyes lacking their usual mischievous sparkle.

"Dr Cullen," I squeaked, "I was just heading to Wynyard ward,"

"I'll walk with you," He said, his voice sounded hollow and it was unnerving in a man usually so calm and happy. My stomach sank as I watched his solemn face, his hands tucked in the pockets of his white lab coat.

"Is everything alright," I said slowly, "I couldn't help but hear you yelling," I knew it wasn't my place to pry but the look on his face was one of utter depression, his eye line moved from his shoes to my face with a guilty look of surprise.

"I apologise," He sighed, "Esme is…we are probably getting divorced," I absently bit my bottom lip, my right hand coming to rest on my left shoulder to quell the urge to hug him.

"I am sorry to hear that," I said sympathetically, "I know it isn't my place but if you need anything I'm here, I mean you've been so good to me…I…I just want you to know that I'm here for you Dr Cullen," His lips curled into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but it, I guess, was a start.

"Thank you Ebony," He said gently, "I appreciate the sentiment," Nothing more was said as we reached the ward but I could tell that this was the start of something I was unsure if I wanted to be a part of. The sight of Dr Cullen so broken… so empty and lifeless… it frightened me, it terrified me to the point of saying anything to try to make him smile and that was a dangerous thing.

I thought about Dr and Mrs Cullen and little else on my way home that evening, swaddled in a water proof jacket and battling the wind with my umbrella. Their plight had me thinking of my parents back in England, they had divorced just as I left for university…I guess me not being home meant they didn't need to pretend anymore. I think them pretending it had all been okay had made the shock worse, I knew their marriage was not perfect as none ever are but the idea of them not being together was incomprehensible and it shattered every ideal I had ever held about love and family. I didn't really speak with my parents now, my life was too hectic to call regularly and at times I just could not bear the thought of listening about one bitching about the other…I was a terrible daughter, when I moved I had intended to phone more yet life is full of good intentions.

Upon reaching my house I shed my soaked waterproof layer that really was not that water proof, my clothes were wet right down to my underwear. My lips curled into an unsatisfied frown as I gingerly hung the two piece up on a hook in the porch, trying and failing to dodge the puddle forming beneath it.

"Just perfect," I groaned, pulling my sodden t-shirt away from my stomach in a hope to unstuck it. The motion was in vain as the second I released the offending article snapped back as if magnetised and clung to every curve. Like every day I hurried upstairs and straight into a scalding shower, dried my hair, changed into dry clothes and made myself dinner. Friday was always stir fry night, my cooking was passable at best but living alone it really did not matter… domestic goddess would never be my title and I had accepted that. Settling down with a book was something I did to unwind, working in a hospital was a stressful existence and a quite couple of hours was always welcome, this was usually followed by a nice hot bath and then an early night. I was three pages into Shakespeare's Coriolanus when my door bell went. Looking from the page to the window I was hoping that the man three doors down wasn't here to proposition me again with an invitation to his 'love den'… some people had way too much nerve.

Alas I had convinced myself it was the man from three doors down by the time I reached the door and upon opening it I loudly proclaimed.

"I do not want to have sex with you," Unfortunately it was not three doors down but a rather confused and bedraggled looking Dr Cullen.

"Well it would be very unprofessional if you did," He said with a slightly bemused fake smile. My hand flew to my mouth, my eyes shot open and the bottom fell out of my stomach.

"Oh my…I am sorry…I…wasn't expecting you…" I pulled the door further open to let him inside,

"Please come in," He stepped past me into my rather snug porch and staring at his back as I closed the door I tried to think of something to say to redeem myself but my mind drew a blank.

"One of my neighbours keeps asking for casual sex," I said biting my lip, "He is the only one who calls at this time… can I take your coat," Dr Cullen turned seeming to take in my explanation, shrugging off his soaked black jacket, and handed it to me.

"It is good to know you don't answer the door like that every time… although I must say it was a first," He sighed, I kept quiet no longer trusting my mouth and slipped his jacket onto the coat rack.

"Well I like to make my opinion of people well know," I joked, "Please come and sit down,"

Pouring two cups of tea I watched Dr Cullen surveying my living room.

"Dr Cullen," I said quietly watching as his pale face turned to me, "May I ask why you are knocking on my door at nine o'clock at night," His face fell as a pregnant pause overtook the room, the only sound the rain battering on the window and the wind whipping the branches of the apple tree in next doors garden.

"Esme has kicked me out," He eventually said taking the offered cup, "I just got in my car a drove, I ended up on your doorstep before I realised where I was going," I took a sip of tea, my head slowly nodding.

"Well you are welcome to stay the night if you haven't anywhere else," My voice was quiet, almost whispering, it was a little faux pas having my attractive boss staying with me but as I had blurted out on the door step I was not going to have sex with him, however much my inner demon would like to.

"Thank you, I may have to take you up on your offer," He said solemnly, holding his cup to his lips but not drinking.

"No problem, I shall make up the bed in the guest room when you're ready to go up," I explained, he simply nodded and I left it at that.

After a few minutes in silence I excused myself to make up the guest room, it was far to awkward sitting in silence.

Tugging emerald green faux silk sheets onto the king sized bed and putting towels out I surveyed my guest room. The large square room was painted white, the bay window with padded seat looked out over the road and the furniture was all oak. I sighed, running my hands through my hair feeling glad I had dusted and vacuumed the night before last. I had never had a guest stay before, the idea was rather odd, it wasn't that I didn't want guests it was simply I had gotten rather used to having my own bathroom. My eyes widened and a single profanity slipped through my lips as I dashed to tidy up the bathroom.

When I walked down stairs I could hear him on the phone and giving him a semblance of privacy I waited silently in the door way.

"Hey Lizzie darling," He sounded so dead, it made my heart plummet, "No I haven't done something stupid, I am at Ebony's…yes I know that it isn't going to appease Esme's ridiculous idea that I am sleeping with her. I know you all believe me but I cannot spend every second I am not at work warring with her. I am far too old to have to put up with it… thank you for checking on me…I love you all too I just need some time to think," Two words crossed my mind as I heard the convocation, oh shit, Mrs C thought I was sleeping with Dr C? It really was a ridiculous idea, but at the thought I began to ponder what it would be like to sleep with him, surely a man as gorgeous as he must be good. I quickly shoved the idea from my mind as he turned to look at me and his face fell, if that were possible.

"How much of that did you hear?" He said, brow furrowing.

"How much is too much?" I replied slowly walking forward before lowering myself down beside him, "If it is easier I can pretend I didn't hear anything," He smiled and for the first time since he arrived it almost seemed genuine.

"Now that is a ridiculous notion," He muttered, "Esme is jealous because of the time you spend with me and the attention I pay you, the fact you are my student and I your teacher doesn't placate her at all… she has convinced herself that the hours of tutelage I give you comprises of us having sexual relations and the reason I invite you to our home is not because you have very few friends here as of yet and more because I cannot bare to spend a weekend without seeing you," I could not help but stifle a laugh, I failed miserably and giggled.

"I am sorry, it isn't funny…I shouldn't be laughing," I chuckled trying to calm myself, I forced a serious expression. Our eyes met, a second seemed like an age, and then we both howled with laughter. My sides ached and my throat soon felt raw, I tried to calm myself once more but every time I met Dr Cullen's gaze I began to laugh again.

"She truly believes there is something going on?" I said once we had managed to stop our fits of giggles.

"Swears blinds that she has proof," He said with a sigh.

"Well that would be a feat if she could prove it, would be news to me," I snorted. Leaning his head to rest in on his hand as he propped himself at an angle he chewed his lip.

"I might have stormed from my house saying that if she was so convinced I was sleeping with you then perhaps I should prove her right," He admitted, "Which was why I found your greeting more surprising that I should have… for a split second I thought she might have called you,"

"Well to clarify Dr Cullen, I will not have sex with you," I said forcing my features into the most stern expression I could muster, which wasn't very convincing.

"Why do you call me that?" He mused changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" I murmured in confusion.

"Dr…" He stated.

"It's your name?" I was confused now.

"No… my name is Carlisle… Dr is my title and I would much prefer you call me Carlisle," He said with a wry smile. I scoffed.

"And here I thought Carlisle was reserved for the bedroom," I teased.

"Ooh… you wound me Ebony," He said placing his hands over his heart, "I shall get in trouble if Esme hears you say that,"

"You've been kicked out… how much more trouble can you get in," I scolded with a grin, he seemed to be relaxing slightly.

"True, though if I were to actually sleep with you I feel my children may kill me on Esme's behalf,"

We ended up putting a movie channel on, Dr…Carlisle seemed in no mood to sleep and I felt bad at the thought of leaving him after everything that had happened. The thought that I were the cause of his marriage collapsing was eating away at me despite the allegations being false, I felt as if I would feel less guilty if they had actually been true but I was not going to sleep with my boss, my teacher and my friend.

Alas at some point in Gremlins and the second bottle of wine I must have fallen asleep because at eight am I awoke in my bed, fully clothed. It took me a moment to kick start my brain but groggily I realised that Carlisle must have carried me to bed, would the embarrassment ever end. Shoving the covers off me I stumbled out of bed in an entirely graceless way and hurried to get showered, dried and dressed so I could appear to be a good hostess. Carlisle was not down stairs so logically, I assumed, he would still be in bed asleep where any sane person would be on a Saturday morning. I had changed into a navy blue tunic with pale blue flowers on, black leggings and my fluffy pink slippers and padded into the kitchen to begin to make waffles. Waffles had always been my Saturday morning breakfast, I had found at university that they made an excellent cure for a hangover and with the late night and the wine, although I was not hung over, I was feeling slightly delicate this dreary morning. Plugging in the waffle iron I began to make the batter, mentally doubling what I usually made as I reminded myself I had a guest.

Setting two waffles, three pieces of crispy back bacon and a jug of maple syrup along with a cafeteria of coffee, cream, sugar, cutlery and a mug on a tray I precariously headed upstairs. Knocking three times on the guest room door I waited for a quiet 'come in' before turning the handle and entering. Carlisle was laying on the bed, covers up to his waist, shirtless. It was all I could do not to drool.

"I made breakfast," I said forcing myself not to stare as his perfectly sculpted chest and discombobulating abs leading down to…I didn't even try to comprehend what laid beneath the top of the duvet. He smiled softly, for a moment I panicked that he could read my mind, but that was ridiculous… people could not read another thoughts.

"Thank you, you really didn't need to bring it up…I would have come down," He said propping himself up on the pillows before I set the tray on his lap.

"Nonsense," I said batting the comment away, "Everyone deserves breakfast in bed once in a while,"

"It's been so long since I've been back to England I almost forget what English hospitality is like," He mused, I blinked, finally placing his slight accent.

"My mother would be thrilled to hear you say that," I said trying desperately not to stare as his chest. My new moto was, 'do not stare at your boss' bare chest' and I repeated it over and over in my head.

"I'll be down stairs when you feel like getting up, no rush," I said before backing out the room and closing the door.

I spent the time eating my breakfast mentally trying to shake the image of Carlisle's tantalising chest from my mind. The man was god's gift to women, and he was lying in my spare bed upstairs half naked… or possibly entirely naked but the thought was something I really shouldn't have had. Damn the sight had me hot under the metaphorical collar, that was not a good thing and especially with the allegations we were under. Washing up the dishes I pushed the dirty thoughts from my mind and tried to focus on something a little less thrilling. That was until around my left side came a plate, cutlery and cup and a chin rested on my right shoulder, a freezing cold cheek against my own.

"That was delicious thank you Ebony," Carlisle's silky smooth voice cooed, "Shall I dry up,"

"You don't have to, I can do it," I managed to say, it even sounded unaffected by the fact I could feel his shirtless chest against my back. Reeling in my wildly beating heart I took his piled plate from his hand and dropped it into the water, hating myself for wishing him clothed.

"So what do you do on your day off?" He said half an hour later, freshly showered and thankfully fully clothed.

"Depends on if it is the one day a year that is doesn't rain or not… as it is pouring with rain today I would generally stay in, bake and then take a cake to Mrs Blaine, the old lady who lives opposite," I said softly, with one hand he gently brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Well I should call one of my children before they come looking to me," He sighed pulling out his phone, "I was beginning to enjoy single life…"

"Being able to do what you want when you want," I teased, "Being free, it's been less than a day,"

"Yes but my eight children have a habit of worrying," He said lightly, "And I need to get one of them to acquire some of my things, I shall have them dropped off here if I am allowed to stay a little longer,"

"You can stay as long as you want, I'll even get you a key," I chuckled before walking away to the kitchen, "For once I won't listen in on your calls,"

Carlisle and I lazed the day away watching films, eating popcorn and being 'free' as he put it. It was four o'clock in the afternoon when there was a knock on the door. Climbing off the sofa I hurried into the porch to answer it. Standing there were two of Carlisle children, the girl was taller than me by a couple of inches and breathtakingly beautiful with pale skin, chestnut curls and she was clinging to the arms of a boy… if he could be called that, who was tall, pale with blond curls.

"Hey we've brought some things for Carlisle," Lizzie said cheerily.

"He's in the living room being 'free'," I said ushering them in out of the rain.

"I sincerely hope he isn't naked," Jasper said, "That is something I really do not need to see,"

"Free and fully clothed," I promised showing them through.

Carlisle made a grunting noise as the suitcase Jasper was carrying was dropped on his lap.

"This ain't right," Jasper said folding his arms, "You shouldn't be kicked out your home when she is the one with the issue, mad as a sack of cats,"

"Jazz," Lizzie scolded, "But I have to agree Carlisle… Edward and Rose are trying to convince her that she going to the Tanya's for a while is the best course of action," I felt so awkward sitting there while they talked family, it was worse than overhearing his phone calls.

"No, it is Esme's home too… until we come to an agreement I shall stay here," Carlisle sounded emotionally drained, "Ebony is aware of the situation, she's offered to let me stay,"

"Yeah she found out and blew her top," Lizzie said dryly, "Something about it's one thing you sneaking around behind her back another with you doing it to her knowledge,"

"I have given up caring what she thinks, I have never cheated on her but it would serve her right if I did now," Carlisle said before looking to me.

"How about no…" I said rolling my eyes, "You can stay though, for as long as you like,"

"Still don't sit right with me," Jasper said frowning, "Just sort it out, it's upsetting Nessie which has us all on edge,"

"I shall endeavour to if Esme is ever calm enough to talk to me like adults," Carlisle said frowning, "Thank you both for coming," Lizzie swept in and hugged Carlisle.

"Anything for you Carlisle," She said kissing his cheek, "Just come home soon. Thanks Ebony for looking after him," She looked to me.

"He's my boss… be a little awkward to say no," I said seriously before grinning to a hurt looking Carlisle, "Joking," I put a hand on his forearm, "You're welcome here and you know that,"

"We should go Lizzie," Jasper said clapping Carlisle on the shoulder, taking his sister by the hand and walking out.

Carlisle and I ordered in dinner and afterwards we sat around doing nothing in particular, he seemed content just talking.

"Ebony," Carlisle said softly, looking over I nodded, "Why did you come to the US?"

"Uhm, well I did my final year in university here, I just fancied seeing somewhere else, when at the end I was offered a residency I extended my visa to allow me to work and took the job. It isn't as if I have any major reason to go back, if anything I am happier here than I ever was back there," I said shrugging, "Why did you come to the US," Carlisle blinked once.

"Well I guess you could say it was my escape, I had gotten in with some bad people and this was my way out. I moved over here, met Esme and Edward, then Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Bella, Nessie and finally Lizzie," He said slowly, thinking carefully.

"If I ask you something… promise you won't laugh?" I said with a cheeky grin.

"I shall try, no promises," He said tucking his hands behind his head.

"How old are you?" The words fell from my mouth quickly before I subconsciously held my breath. Carlisle's lips curled into a bemused smile.

"How old do you think I am?" He chuckled. I deadpanned, trying to come up with an answer.

"Well sometimes I think you have to be at least twenty years older than me but then sometimes I doubt if you could be any older than me than a couple of years max…I mean I am twenty two… but you are a senior Doctor…married…adopted eight children which takes forever… so it really confuses me," I said sighing, Carlisle began to laugh quietly.

"I am 384 years old Ebony," He said grinning. I gave a withering sigh and rolled my eyes.

"And here I thought it was middle age women who get touchy about their age," I muttered beginning to sulk.

"And you insinuating that I am a middle age?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Well flashy sports car… sleeping with women half you age? Ring any midlife crisis bells?" I said lightly, trying to mask my amusement with a look of seriousness.

"Are you ticklish?" He said looking equally serious, my jaw dropped for a moment.

"You wouldn't dare," I said leaning away from him slightly.

"Oh but I am having a midlife crisis… I can't be held accountable for my actions," He said smirking before pouncing on me.

I honestly did not see him move, one moment he was on the other end of the sofa the next I was flat out on my back with him pinning me down by straddling my hips, his fingers doing an evil dance along my sides. I squealed my legs kicking up and down as I tried to dislodge him but to no avail, he was remarkably strong.

"Carlisle no fair!" I whined between peals of laughter.

"One must learn to respect ones elders," He said mockingly, my hands grasped his shoulders as he leaned down with a wicked grin.

"Carlisle!" I squealed as my shirt rode up of its own accord and his icy fingers found exposed skin, "Your hands are freezing!" As if to prove a point he stopped tickling me, his cold palms flat on my exposed stomach. I shivered beneath his touch half from the cold and half from realising compromising a position we were in.

"This Carlisle," I panted, "Is cruel and unusual… how could you possibly be so cold!"

"Ah I am a Doctor… my hands are supposed to be freezing," He said simply, lifting one of his hand-sicles to brush the stray hair from his eyes. Silence fell over us as we just stared at each other, my breathing slowed as it dawned on me how close his face was to mine and how unusual his golden eyes were, how his alabaster skin was flawless and how much like silk his hair seemed to be. He was beautiful, more so than any other man I had ever laid my eyes upon, almost unearthly so. As I realised I was holding my breath I could see a look pass through his eyes, a glimmer of something so quick I could not catch it, my heart pounded, blood rushing in my ears as his icy breath made my own condense before my eyes. In the back of my mind I wondered if he were closer than before, the flecks of black in his eyes now seemed bigger somehow, no wait he was closer, his lips mere millimetres away. Oh how easily I could lean up and chastely press my lips to his, how wonderful it would feel. All thoughts of who this beautiful creature above me was were long forgotten, the fact he was my boss disregarded when both his hands took a hold of my waist, his thumbs tracing icy circles on my skin. My core twisted deliciously, a fire lighting in my lower abdomen. I whimpered slightly as I felt his hair brush against my forehead, I came over hot all at once despite the cold radiating from the body pressed against mine, wait he was pressed against me? When did my legs get pushed aside so he could settle between them? My hands, still on his shoulders, trembled… my lips parting as I tried to swallow a breath to calm my quaking body.

"You can get off me now," I heard the words before I realised I had said them. Carlisle blinked and then nodded, sliding from me to his feet allowing me a moment to regain my breath before I pushed myself up to sitting. What just happened? I thought smoothing my slightly frazzled blond hair, I looked up to him and instantly regretted it. He looked almost… disappointed? My first worry, had I hurt his feelings? He was my boss and that was something I had to put first above the fact he was my friend, whatever had just happened…I needed it never to happen again. I swallowed thickly, that brought me to my second worry… had I stopped him moments before he was going to kiss me?

"Ebony I…" He started but I just raised a hand to silence him.

"Carlisle…just don't," I said with a small smile, "It's fine," From his face I could tell that to him, it most definitely was not fine but he wouldn't press the matter and for that I was thankful.

The rest of the day passed… awkwardly, and the next was just as bad. Thanksgiving with his family turned to another take out, I really did not mind as thanks giving was never something I had celebrated as I was English. By the time Monday morning came I was almost glad to have a moment alone and that my mind could be focused on something other than how wonderful it had felt to be pinned beneath my boss. Alas the fact I had arrived at work with Carlisle in his car had not gone unnoticed and rumours were already circulating, the issue with living in a small town was the everyone knew everything about everyone and the Cullen's marital problems was something that was already common knowledge.

"So," Martha, one of the younger nurses said to me as we were sat in the canteen, "What's going on with you and Dr Cullen…" I grimaced slightly.

"Nothing that is going through your filthy mind, he is my boss…that would just be stereotypical," I said before spooning a forkful of tuna pasta to my mouth. Martha scoffed.

"Come on Ebbs, you can tell me," She preened, "He is hot,"

"And married!" I retorted pointing my fork at her warningly.

"Everyone knows that's down the pan," She chuckled, "You of all people should know that as you're always with him,"

"Fact that he is my boss still stands, and on top of that he is my teacher…I will not jeopardise that by…fraternising! I am sure there is a policy around somewhere stopping that," I growled glaring at my plate. Martha sighed dramatically.

"If I got a shot at Dr Dilf…I would, I mean have you seen him? Cause of frustrated women all over Liberty," She said with mild disappointment.

"You are incorrigible," I muttered rolling my eyes.

"If he wasn't your boss wouldn't you?" She said with a smirk, I froze and frowned. Stupid question really, I mean Carlisle was… well Carlisle, he was wonderful.

"Oh come on Ebbs, you two are perfect for each other… when we nurses see you two working together it is like swoon," With one hand on her forehead she mock swooned to make her point.

"We are friends Martha, you and I… but I am telling you to leave this be, whatever you wish would happen it is not going to. Carlisle and I…" I started.

"Oh my lord!" She said punching a fist into the air and cutting me off, "I knew it, you called him by his first name… you NEVER do that… something has happened,"

"No," I started. She pressed a finger to my lips.

"Your secret is safe with me," She giggled winking and then got up and skipped away.

By the time I got home I was in a foul mood, so much so I had forgotten Carlisle was going to drive me back, I had even forgotten that Carlisle was living with me and had a key. By the time I marched from the bathroom dripping wet and with a tiny towel wrapped around me I was so lost in my own world of angry thoughts that seeing a man on my landing made me scream my head off.

"Holy shit," I screamed stumbling back and almost dropping my towel, "Carlisle…I…oh damn…I forgot…I…I…"  
>"No problem Ebony, I was beginning to think I'd made you angry," He sighed in relief. Rapidly I shook my head, water droplets flying everywhere.<p>

"No, I've just had an earful today from the nurses who seem to be siding with your wife… everyone thinks something is going on and by the end of the day I entirely forgot to wait for you," I admitted realising how little my towel covered, "I'm…just going to put some clothes on," Hurrying past him I ducked into my room and slammed the door behind me.

Dressed in jeans and a crimson t-shirt I made my way down stairs. I was now stewing in guilt, Carlisle had thought me upset with him. I was upset, just with everyone else in the world but him. Said worrying doctor was sitting on my sofa, elbows on his knees and head in his hands, it was a devastating sight.

"Hey you," I said softly, padding the few feet to sit next to him, "What's wrong?" Carlisle raised his head, turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry that I've made things unnecessarily difficult for you," He sighed, leaning back against the cushions.

"No you haven't, nosy nurses have," I chuckled, "You've done absolutely nothing wrong, if anything I should be apologising for forgetting you were giving me a lift. I am so used to walking," His lips twitched into a smile.

"Never apologise to me Ebony," He said slowly. I cracked a lopsided smile.

"Well… now that is sorted I'll get cooking dinner," I chuckled, "You kick back and relax," And with that I sauntered into the kitchen hoping that I could suddenly become the domestic goddess I would never be. Fat chance.


	3. Chapter Two: Sweet Dreams

Most women would probably be loving living with a man like Carlisle Cullen, I shall admit it had its perks such as the fact his idea of sleepwear was boxers… skin tight boxers… and of a morning he liked to wonder around for about ten minutes in nothing else, that was something I had discovered the second morning of his staying and however nice the sight was my heart would almost give out every time I walked from my room to see him like that. However like living with any man there were some bad points, for one he seemed to lack the knowledge of how to use a washing machine, his idea of food shopping was chocolate and wine… although he kept saying I deserved a treat. Worst point of Carlisle Cullen however was his incessant need to pay for EVERYTHING! Let's say this was a sticking point in our otherwise amiable cohabitation, him constantly flashing plastic and me point blank refusing to take his money. Ha, me, a student refusing money from my boss? Ridiculous I know but I was far too proud and it was almost as if accepting it would be somehow admitting what Martha teased me about was true, that I did in fact like Carlisle far more than I was letting on.

A week after Carlisle had 'moved in' his sons descended on my house to tell him to grow a back bone, well they of course were more eloquent but the idea of their Father leaving his home because of their mothers ridiculous allegations (I keep telling myself that they are ridiculous, helps me steel myself for the sight of him in his boxers) obviously irked them. Hence I found myself sitting in a room with four men, for Carlisle's three sons could in no form of reality be called boys, listening to them berate Carlisle.

"However valiant you think you are letting Esme stay there you need to come back and face her, she blowing up her own ego thinking you shirking off here proves her point," Jasper said calmly sitting straight up in my arm chair holding a pink flowered tea cup, the sight was hysterical and had the mood not been so serious I may have had to grab my camera.

"That and Alice is starting to believe Esme, you know how easily she can envisage things Carlisle and she can envisage you two together," Edward said pointedly as if it were to mean something but by Carlisle's withering sigh and him muttering 'god give me strength' beneath his breath to him it obviously did.

"Then I best go and knock her from her high horse," Carlisle said a little apathetically, "Please tell her I shall be round first thing,"

"Finally," Emmett said clapping Carlisle on the back, "We need you back man, way too many women in the house without you," And with that they bid their goodbye and left.

That evening Carlisle talked me into letting him take me out for dinner, as a thank you for my support. Alas his puppy dog eyed plea had me unable to refuse and thus I found the manipulative side to Carlisle Cullen. Squeezing myself in to my LBD I slipped on fuck me red soled black stiletto heels and dolled myself up with faint cat eyed make up and tousled blond curls with a blood red flower pulling my fringe into a pompadour, what can I say I was a pinup at heart.

"Wow," Carlisle whistled as I walked into the living room, "You look amazingly sexy," Chewing my painted red bottom lip I sauntered over to him and placed my hands on his linen covered chest.

"Now Carlisle, you don't look too shabby either," I said running my hands up to rest on his shoulders. And he didn't look too shabby, not in slightest in an obviously tailored cream linen suit with a white linen shirt and brown real loafers and his musky cologne smelt amazing.

"Don't let my wife see you," He whispered with a smirk, "She'll think there is something going on," Rolling my eyes I gave him a light shove on the shoulder and stepped back.

"Incorrigible," I tutted, "Let us go before you dig yourself a deeper hole,"

Carlisle drove fast, honestly I think he broke the poor Mercedes top speed, yet I felt entirely safe buckled into the seat beside him as we headed for the closest city. Usually it would have taken three hours to get there but as Carlisle slowed himself towards the city limits I realised we had only been driving for an hour.

"I have us a table at a French restaurant," He said breaking our comfortable silence, turning to him I nodded.

"Qui semble merveilleux," I said easily, Carlisle's lips curled into a smirk.

"Vous êtes aussi radieux que les ètoiles," Carlisle said seamlessly. I scoffed at his suave cheekiness.

"You are as radiant as the stars?" I said rolling my eyes, "A little cliché do you not think,"

"So you are fluent in French?" He chuckled.

"My aunt lives in Normandy, I spent my summers with her and studied French for five years at school. My French is passable," I said shrugging, "Now surely there were other phrases you could have tested me on,"

"Yes, but none would have sounded as romantic," He said jokingly, "And obviously when speaking French one must be romantic,"

"Alors m'embrasse," I joked boldly as we pulled up into a parking space in the car park of a large white marble building. I knew the moment Carlisle turned to me that he would do as I had asked, even if it had been in jest. With one pale cold hand he took my chin and tilted my head back slightly leaning over the centre console and pressing his lips softly to mine. I could not help the slightly seductive moan that echoed from my throat as I found myself returning the kiss. I was lost, lost in the feel of his lips moving against my own the feel of his hands lifting me effortlessly into his lap. He groaned as I slid to straddle him, one of his hands grasping my hip the other at the small of my back. We were getting carried away, this was not meant to happen but as his gentle movements grew a little rougher I was too caught up in the heat of the moment to care.

It stopped when I pulled back to catch a breath.

"Carlisle," I panted, "What… was that," The look of his wide eyes, pupils dilated, my blood red lip stick smeared across his lips, it was something I would never forget.

"I am not sure," Carlisle said softly, "But I very much would like to do it again," I bit my lip.

"Carlisle you're my boss," I stuttered, "Is this a good idea?" He silenced my protests with a chaste kiss.

"Let us go and have dinner, when I am less aroused we shall talk about the morality of our situation," He whispered against my lips, my breath caught in my throat as my attention was drawn to his hardening manhood. Throwing caution to the wind (shortly followed by my pride) I kissed him passionately, catching him by surprise. After a moment he returned my kiss feverishly.

"Oh Carlisle," I panted as he squeezed my backside sharply, my groan silenced by his wondering tongue sliding into my mouth, tasting me. His hands caught my hips as my lips trailed to his neck.

"Is this place a hotel," I purred into his ear, feeling slightly drunk on him.

"Yes," He managed to choke as my hips ground into his.

"Room?" I enquired running my tongue up his neck.

"That would be presumptuous of me," He managed to chuckle.

"Carlisle," I purred moving my hips against his rhythmically, "Room?"

"Yes… yes we have a room," He said, seeming to hold his breath, "By god I swear did I not intend to have you sleep with me I promise you," Leaning back I licked my lips,

"Stop rambling," I chuckled pressing a finger to his lips, "Before you talk yourself out of something you obviously want," He nodded once, opening the car door.

Our walk to the entrance was spent trying to make ourselves look a little less ruffled, I managed to reapply my lipstick whilst Carlisle removed what was across his as well as disguise his 'excitement'. Carlisle had packed us over night bags, somehow without my knowledge, and was carrying them with ease. The receptionist seemed to recognise him and handed him his key.

"Dr Cullen, you suite and your table is ready," She said brightly.

"We'll go up to our rooms before dinner thank you," He said handing over a folded hundred dollar bill as a tip, I rolled my eyes, no wonder she remembered him.

Our suite was unbelievable and looking around I hated to think the cost of a night here. A loud pop made me jump and I turned to see a bottle of champagne in one of Carlisle's hands and two glasses in the other.

"This is Taste of Diamonds… it is good I am told," Carlisle said pouring the glasses before returning the bottle to the chiller. I blinked, hadn't I read an article about Taste of Diamonds champagne?

"Taste of Diamonds… that's…over a million pounds a bottle… that's like two million dollars!" I shrieked taking the glass gingerly in my hand.

"Ebony I can more than afford to treat you," He chuckled one arm around my waist, his mouth at my ear, "And you are more than worth it,"

"You can afford it," I muttered blinking, out of habit chinking my glass with his before he moved to lounge attractively on the sofa.

"Ebony…I am an eccentric billionaire… why do you think I allow my children to have designer clothes and sports cars…" He mused, I nodded letting it sink in, "Now relax please…" Smiling softly to him I sipped my champagne, thinking of how many hundreds of thousands of dollars each sip was worth, but I would admit it tasted divine.

After another glass I was feel decidedly more relaxed and I climbed into Carlisle's lap, he hummed sipping his champagne slowly, one eyebrow edging towards his hairline as I ran a finger down the buttons on the front of his shirt.

"Back in the mood are we?" He said teasingly, pouting slightly I put my hands on his shoulders and slowly rubbed them.

"Would you rather I sit somewhere else," I breathed, my heart racing a little as his free hand took a hold of my waist.

"Ebony I would very much like you to stay right there," He whispered placing his glass on the table before placing a hand behind my head and dragging me down to kiss him. This was not gentle like in the car, this was rough and full of undisclosed desires, it made me weak at the knees. Holding me flush to his chest Carlisle trailed his lips to my ear.

"Will you let me touch you," He breathed, it surprised me slightly that he would ask permission but taking my dress by the hem I tugged it swiftly up and off my body discarding it.

"Touch whatever you like," I replied watching his eyes take in my red lace lingerie set and my suspenders and stockings. Icy fingers moved over my back, sliding over my arse as his mouth captured mine. I parted my lips to let his begging tongue enter, letting mine trail every inch of his divine mouth. One hand snapped open my bra before pulling it off my body, discarding it across the room. His mouth took a hold on one nipple and I groaned, my back arching, chuckling Carlisle pulled back and kissed me.

"We're here," He whispered.

"What?" I muttered confused, "Carlisle don't play games,"

"You're dreaming Ebony, it's time to wake up," He mused, I blinked.

As soon as I blinked I wished I hadn't because looking at me was Carlisle, but this Carlisle was in a car pulled up outside a flashy glass building in a queue for a valet.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep," Carlisle said with a wry smile, "Or in this case make rather provocative noises," It was all I could do to bite my tongue, "And who knew you spoke French,"

"You are much more pleasant in my dreams," I sighed fixing my hair. Carlisle's eyes widened obviously taken aback.

"Well I…" He said pausing, "I do believe this is our valet," Thank god, I thought, how mortifying.

The restaurant was gourmet which was fine with me, I never ate large portions. The time Carlisle spent perusing the wine list gave me a moment to collect my thoughts after my heady dream. It had been unbelievably realistic but then it had to be a dream, in real life he would have laughed off the request for a kiss and that would have been that. And I mean Carlisle? A billionaire? He was well off but surely he couldn't be a billionaire, I mean if he was I was surely being underpaid. To my slight discomfort he ordered a bottle of champagne and nodding the wine waiter hurried away.

"So have you always been so animated in your sleep," He said, seeming less flustered now that we were in a room full of people.

"My mother would attest to me talking in my sleep, I personally have never bared witness to it as I am well… asleep," I said dramatically.

"Well that would make sense," He admitted, "At first I thought you were having a nightmare but soon it was apparent you weren't… well if your moaning of my name was anything to go by," I just smiled.

"You're enjoying this aren't you," I said sweetly fluttering my eyelashes.

"It does wonders for ones ego," He said lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"I am sure it does, however it is doing nothing for my wounded pride," I replied.

"Can I not relish in the fact a beautiful woman dreams of my obviously very pleasurable company for a little longer," He said, flashing he puppy dog eyes again. I narrowed my eyes.

"My dream was entirely inappropriate," I sighed, "You are my boss,"

"I am aware of that and, hypothetically speaking, I would like to think us both mature enough that our relationship outside of work would not impact us professionally," He said softly, "And besides neither of us has suggested anything like what you apparently dream of," I scoffed.

"It was one dream, and you woke me before we could really do anything," I muttered, he laughed. His head flung back, hands clutching his sides, body shaking from laughing… at me. I pouted, childish I know but believe I made my point.

"I shan't enquire as to whether I was any good then," He said casually as the waiter arrived with our wine and two menus.

"Be glad we are in public Carlisle otherwise I may have thrown something at you," I said sweetly before muttering a thank you as the waiter poured my Champagne and then Carlisle's, placing the bottle in an ice bucket and hurried away obviously not wishing to be in the line of fire if I did throw something.

"I believe it would be interesting to know how your subconscious portrays me," He defended.

"From now on it shall be as a bully," I huffed leaning back.

"Ebony, Cherie," He said taking my hand lightly between his, "Please don't be mad at me, I've already lost my wife I cannot lose my mistress too," My sour expression cracked into a smile.

"Well I do believe you have a lot of grovelling to do," I whispered leaning forward as the table next to us gave us a dirty look, "But you cannot blame Esme Carlisle, if you were mine I'd be afraid to lose you too," Carlisle looked at me in pleasant surprise as my cheeks burned red, I do not know why I said that, I always seem to blurt things out around Carlisle that I do mean but do not wished voiced. He lifted the my hand, which he was still holding, to his mouth and pressed his lips to it.

"Thank you Ebony," He said gently, "It means a lot to hear you say that," I didn't reply, just smiled slightly before opening my menu.

The evening passed by with light convocation and after three courses Carlisle drove us home. The next morning he was gone before I got up, a neatly scrawled note pinned to the fridge told me he had gone to talk to Esme and did not know when he'd be back but that I was not to worry. Honestly it was sweet for him to think I would worry but he was a grown man and could do what he liked, I wasn't his keeper. I spent the morning padding around the house, I had a bath, washed my hair and tended to the issue of my pent up frustration from the night before, glad for once that Carlisle was not there. Morning soon gave way to afternoon and by dinner time I had to scowl at Carlisle's note, he was correct I was starting to get worried. Swallowing the worry I made myself spaghetti and meatballs, flicked the telly on and settled down at watch Bridget Jones's diary.

At ten pm my phone rang. Picking the vibrating lump from my coffee table I clicked answer.

"Hello," I said lightly.

"Hey Ebony it's Carlisle," A voice answered quietly, from the back ground noise I could tell he was driving.

"Oh hey, everything went well I take it?" I said pressing pause on the telly, "You two going to give it another go?" Throughout the day I had convinced myself that that was what was going to happen, I think it was so I didn't disappoint myself.

"Uh no… we got divorced," He said sounding slightly miffed.

"Jeez, sorry…" I winced feeling entirely stupid, slapping a hand harshly onto my forehead, "Are you alright,"

"I think so… no…I…I don't know…I am almost back to the house. You don't mind me staying do you?" He said slowly.

"Carlisle sweetie of course I don't mind," I said softly, seeing headlights pull up the drive. Hanging up the phone I hurried to the front door and pulled it open. Carlisle climbed out the car and practically ran up to the porch. I could not help it when I took the two steps down to meet him, the harsh cold rain beating down on us. He looked confused, about to cry and it broke my heart. Flinging my arms around him I didn't care that we were getting soaked and that the water was seeping into my thin knee length blue cotton night dress. Standing in the drive way all I cared for was the broken man standing in my arms. His arms looped around my waist and pulled me closed.

"I… It was terrifying…I knew it was happening but it didn't seem real," He whispered, "I've lost her Ebony,"

"It's alright to be angry and confused Carlisle," I whispered back, "It isn't your fault," Stepping back I took him by his shaking hand, leading him into the porch. He just stood, staring blankly down to me, water running down his coat, dripping into puddles on the floor. I pushed the coat from his shoulders and let it fall, I didn't care to hang it up now, before guiding him by the hands once more into the living room.

He sat on the sofa seeming lost somewhere inside his own head. His usually serene smiling face contorted into a look of pure and utter hopeless confusion, he could not make sense of it, that his marriage was over. I took off his shoes and then sat beside him, wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my head on his chest. After a moment he placed his arms around my shoulders and pressed his lips to the top of my head, the act in itself seemed robotic but I didn't dwell on why.

"I don't know what to do Ebony," He whispered, "I don't know what to do," I wriggled to face him and gently stroked his wet hair from his panicked eyes.

"Oh Carlisle sweetie," I breathed letting my hand drop to rest on his cheek, "I know it seems hopeless but it will get easier and I promise you I will be here for you, I am not leaving you," Nodding limply he tilted his head into my hand and tugged me to his chest.

"You are far too good to me," He whispered looking straight into my eyes, I forgot how to breath for a moment under his gaze and when his lips pressed to mine in chaste kiss my heart sped like a jack rabbit, hammering relentlessly against my ribcage. Carlisle needed my reassurance not my rejection I told myself, even if my boss kissing me is inappropriate he is my friend. And that is how I reasoned myself into tucking my head into the crook of his neck, his head tilting to rest on my own, his cold arms wrapped around my sodden waist. Our clothes were soaked and although I could feel my body temperature plummeting I didn't move, content enough just to sit and let him hold me. It was an awkward silence, I felt as if I should say something, anything, but there was nothing to say. The reality of his divorce was, for him, overwhelming. The look on his face, the look of sheer shock, was one I had seen on my parent's faces when they had divorced but at the time I was too numb to do anything about it however much I wanted too and now, here with Carlisle, I hadn't a clue if there was anything I could do but hold him tight and never let him go.

Carlisle did not go to work the next day, it was the first time I had ever been there without him. Bizarrely without him there on a Monday I was basically in charge as the other Doctors did not work, stupid really as Mondays were always manic. I rushed back and forth from one ward to another, then I had outpatient appointments, then clinic, by the time lunch came I collapsed in the canteen and had to force myself to summon the energy to eat. Alas my moments peace ended when Martha, grinning, lowered herself into the chair opposite.

"So where is he?" She said lightly, popping the lid off her pasta pot.

"I assume by he you mean Dr Cullen," I said dryly, "He is having a personal day," The nurse scoffed.

"A personal day! Come on Ebony I want details," She pleaded dramatically, waving her hands wildly. Dropping my fork I frowned.

"No Martha, it is none of yours or anyone else business," I said pushing myself wearily to my feet, "Nose out," And with that I dumped my tray in the bin and headed to Carlisle's office to plot out my afternoon, trying to do two people's work was exhausting and logistically impossible. I ended up clocking out at nine, dreading the trek home in the rain but pleased to have the day over and ready to beg Carlisle to work tomorrow.

He was sitting in the living room when I arrived home, staring into space like a lost lamb. Looking like a drowned rat I padded towards him, leaving a trail of water behind me on the carpet.

"Hey you," I chuckled crouching down beside him, blinking he turned to me, face like a death mask.

"Ebony," He mused almost to himself, "You're late back," Chuckling I nodded.

"Yeah I had to cover for you sweetie, there weren't any other Doctors in today," I explained taking a hold of his hand, "Have you eaten?"

"Oh yes, Bella and Nessie brought a chilli round…they said to tell you there is some for you in the microwave," Carlisle gently squeezed my hand, "Sorry about today, I have made things difficult for you," I shook my head in defiance.

"No Carlisle you haven't, it is more than understandable," I lied softly bringing his hand to my mouth and kissing his palm, "You are allowed to be unhappy you know, considering, I don't expect miracles. Now I'm going to go get dry and then have dinner and then I may go to bed and die, I am soooo knackered,"

"Whilst you eat would you like me to run you a bath?" He offered sitting forward slightly, "As a thank you for doing more than your fair share today," I hummed in pleasant surprise and the got to my feet, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"That would be heavenly," I breathed, "Now I really must get changed," And with a smile I hurried upstairs.

Settling into the bath half an hour later I exhale contentedly, perfect temperature, candles lit and from somewhere Bach was softly serenading me. If truth be told if it weren't for the lack of rose petals I'd have been bold enough to accuse Carlisle of trying to seduce me. I know it was only a bath but a man could get to my heart easily with a tub full of lightly scented hot water, I really was a simple to please. Relaxing back I closed my eyes, letting the heat seep into my aching muscles. A soft knock sounded on the door, a moment of panic as I opened my one eye to check I was entirely submerged beneath the bubbles.

"You can come in," I called almost questioningly. This was like in a movie, the beautiful woman in the tub and the handsome man comes and joins her. I laughed to myself, there was no way Carlisle and I would fit in my tub even if he wanted to. Nothing less sexy than the sound of flesh squeaking on the plastic. The handle turned and Carlisle walked in leaning on the door frame, glass of wine in one hand.

"For you," He said handing it to me. If I weren't horizontal in the tub I may have swooned, Esme was a fool to divorce Carlisle, he was a perfect gentleman.

"Thank you," I said trying to stop myself from blushing and failing, "If it weren't you I might think you're after something," He smirked slightly, seeming a little less morose.

"After something? Can I not treat you like the princess you are," He chuckled weakly, slipping his hands into his trouser pockets. I sipped my wine just watching him, he was obviously wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest at seeing me in the bath but then he was a doctor and truly I did not really care if he was here, he was well… Carlisle, he instilled everyone he met with a sense of trust.

"Is the temperature alright?" He said lowering himself to perch on the rim on the bath, dipping his fingers into the water, "Not too hot? Not too cold?" His hand leapt from the water like a salmon swimming upstream when his fingers brushed against my thigh. I giggled like a school girl as his sophisticated façade fell.

"Carlisle it's perfect but then again I do like my baths bordering on boiling, my ex used to say I come out looking like a lobster," I said gently, sipping my wine.

"I shall remember that," He whispered, "Shall I leave you in peace,"

"I really do not mind," I slid my free hand from the water to rest on his, "Entirely up to you," He nodded slowly.

"When everything is properly sorted you shall have to come up to the house and we can go in the hot tub, I think you'd like that," He sighed with a smile, lacing his fingers loosely with mine.

"I like the sound of that but you know that one of your children will join us," I teased, "Kind of a mood killer," I winked cheekily and he looked at me with mock surprise.

"Miss Collier I do not know what you are insinuating, first you say that I am trying to woo you with a bath now I am trying to seduce you in my hot tub," He breathed, "What sort of man do you think I am," We both just laughed and in that one second I knew Carlisle was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter Three: Fate and the inevitable

Tuesday saw Carlisle back to work, it was a thing that brought me mixed emotions. On one hand I felt that it was too soon, that he needed more time to adjust to the life altering turn of event but on the other I was entirely glad, however competent I was at my job I was no Carlisle Cullen. Today was an easier, more relaxed, day on my behalf as I had few outpatients to see, my own paper work was up to date which left me only to discharge a few of my post-surgery patients. Carlisle had it a little tougher, catching up on the cases I had taken as well as an emergency surgery. By the time the afternoon brought us around to paper work Carlisle definitely had to change his clothes. It was amusing really, I was lazing at Carlisle's desk typing up some of his dictated letters when he came hurrying into his office.

"What on earth happened to you? Chainsaw massacre?" I said chuckling, his green scrub trousers covered in blood.

"Severed carotid artery," He said opening his cupboard and pulling out his suit trousers and pristine white shirt.

"How on earth did that happen?" I said with a furrowed brow, "Surely they'd have bled out in the ambulance?"

"It happened here… Alzheimer's patient got into the kitchen," He sighed rolling his eyes, "I've told them before to keep that door locked,"

"Ouch," I winced, "Surgery successful I take it,"

"It was thankfully, very close call but they'll recover and luckily not remember a thing," He nodded before locking his door and then stripping off. Trying to stop myself drooling I turned back to my typing, Carlisle was far too easy on the eye for me not to sneak a peek when he dropped his soiled scrub trousers. Bad girl, I scolded myself, stop staring at your devilishly handsome boss.

"What have you been up to this afternoon?" He mused tucking his shirt into his trousers before fixing his cuffs. Looking to him I grinned.

"You make it sound like I've been slacking," I said in amusement as he unlocked his door.

"Now I would never suggest that," He said with mock hurt perching himself on the desk beside me.

"Good. Your letters are all typed, I saw the patients you were scheduled to see when you had to go to surgery, I have also sorted the referrals for you to sign," I said stretching back in his chair.

"You are very on the ball today, you're going to show me up," He said, leaning down towards me.

"Show you up? To who?" I replied touching my chin with one finger.

"To you," He breathed, that was the moment a loud knock sounded on the door and Martha walked in.

"Oh Dr Cullen," She said a little breathlessly, "Your wife is here,"

"Ex-wife Nurse Severn," He said with a disgruntled sigh, "I would really prefer you ask her to leave, I have a pile of paper work to contend with,"

"Oh I see, I am afraid she said it was important," Martha said nervously as the ex-Mrs Cullen walked in and Martha hurried away.

"Carlisle," She said frostily before turning to me, "Whore," My jaw dropped before I pursed my lips.

"Apologise," Carlisle snarled standing in front of the beautiful angry woman, "How dare you," Esme sneered, flicking her silky hair over one shoulder. I hadn't a clue when he had moved, it was almost as if he had teleported but with the tension in the room thickening I didn't give it any more thought.

"I have simply come to tell you I shall be going to Tanya's," She said lightly, "The children are aware,"

"That still does not excuse how rude you have become," He snapped, lightly Esme sighed.

"Dr Collier I apologise… apparently I am out of line," Esme said dryly, "Now I must go,"

Carlisle was fuming, it took a second for him to stop shaking enough for me to get my arms around his neck. However brief his and his ex-wife's interaction had been it obviously was not something he was ready for.

"Carlisle," I said gently as I smoothed his hair back, "Calm down, she's not worth it,"

"I am sorry about that," He said putting his hands on my hips, "She used to be such a wonderful woman, when she morphed into an utter bitch I have yet to work out,"

"Sweetie it doesn't matter," I softly breathed, "I have a younger sister, I've been called worse things," Carlisle smiled in annoyance.

"Doesn't make me feel any better," He sighed before pulling out of my embrace, "Let's get our closing round done and then head home, we're on nights tomorrow,"

Carlisle was in a sour mood as we left, shouldering my bag I stopped beside him as he unlocked his car.

"Well I guess I shall see you tomorrow," I said slowly. Carlisle looked back to me in confusion before a look of understanding swept across his features.

"Come and stay with me tonight," He said bravely, my stomach dropped and my cheeks burned, did that mean what I think it means?

"Carlisle," I stuttered, "Aren't we a little old for sleep overs," Carlisle's lips curled into a smirk.

"Come on Ebony, what have you to lose?" He said smoothly.

"My job," I spluttered, "You're my boss,"

"You really think I'm propositioning you," He chuckled, I puffed out my cheeks childishly.

"With you I never know," I said dryly, "Everything you say is laced with ulterior motive,"

"A little harsh don't you think," He winced frowning, "If you don't want to then I shall see you tomorrow,"

I did not go to Carlisle's house that night and I slept uneasily. Carlisle and I had become extremely close extremely quickly, it was confusing. I liked Carlisle a lot more than I should and I was attracted to him in a way that was beyond admiring, he was a conundrum to me, he stirred this feeling inside me that I could not place and I found ever harder to ignore. The feeling bated me, it whispered temptation to my desires and drove me to the point of madness. With Carlisle around my mind was clouded, I said things I shouldn't and I did things I had tried to convince myself against. He really was my weakness, the one thing I could not resist and he tempted me, his constant jibes that we could be together, how easy it would be for us to just… have sex. Damn did I want him.

Tossing and turning in the sheets I growled at myself, should I have passed up the possibility Carlisle did like me? The last thing I wished to do was hurt him, I had seen the damage done by Esme and his already shattered heart could not take another bout of utter rejection. Had I been wrong? Had turning him away so adamantly when he asked me to spend the night with him been a rash and ill thought out reaction? My answer to myself was yes, that I should have gone with him, I should have explained my fears and also my desires. I wanted Carlisle Cullen, I wanted him more than I had wanted anything but he was too perfect, too far beyond my reach. I was pretty in a way, intelligent perhaps but Carlisle? He was in a class of his own, there was no way a man like him would truly want me, would end his marriage for me. There was another idea that kept flitting through my boggled mind, that Carlisle had divorced Esme because he liked me. Ridiculous. Beyond imagining. But a woman could but dream and did I dream, every night since that stupid car ride that he wanted me, it did not bare thinking about.

By morning I had not slept well but at half seven I climbed from bed, showered, dressed and headed out for the twenty minute walk to Carlisle's house. We needed to talk, I needed to understand him, to understand what he wanted of me. I would not be a rebound, I would not be a rebellion but the idea of being serious terrified me. I was confused, more so than standing beside him in the car park last night and by the time I rapped in his front door, soaked to my skin, I wished I was not here, that I had not come. The door opened and the beautiful face of the youngest Cullen appeared, back pack over one shoulder obviously ready for school.

"Oh hey Ebony, Carlisle's upstairs," Nessie said letting me in, "Is he expecting you?" Slipping off my useless coat I shook my head.

"No but I need to talk to him if that's alright," I said wearily as I hung my coat up on a hook by the door. The Cullen house was a large red brick building with a glass extension at the back, it was bizarre really but extremely beautiful.

"Yeah, I mean he's not doing anything so I guess it's okay…I've got to get the others but you know the way right," She was adorable to the point of sickly but Nessie held a place in my heart.

"Sure," I chuckled, Nessie skipped away once the door was shut leaving me to kick off my shoes and head up to Carlisle's office.

Knocking on the slightly open door of his study I walked in, he was sat in his leather arm chair nose in an old leather bound book looking utterly bored and completely beautiful.

"Ebony," He said in surprise, peeking up at me, "You are soaked… why didn't you call if you wanted to come around I would have picked you up," I chuckled nervously, apparently he was not mad at me…I felt somewhat relieved by this information.

"I guess I wasn't thinking," I said tugging my wet sleeves down to hide my blue hands, I was frozen.

"Let's get you dry," He closed his book getting up to his feet, taking me by the waist and leading me through a side door into his bedroom, a room now bare of anything that could be thought to be Esme's. It was a large room with hard wood floors, a queen sized bed with blood red real silk sheets and oak furniture. He released me gliding into the bathroom a few feet away and coming back with a large white fluffy towel and a bathrobe.

"Here," He said with a bemused smile, "If you let me have your clothes I'll get them dry,"

"Thanks Carlisle…I feel a fool," I said blushing before taking the towel and robe from him, Carlisle turned around allowing me privacy to strip not that it really mattered since he had seen me in the bath before. I wrestled the damp clothes from my body, even finding need to strip my underwear and pile them in a sodden heap before quickly towelling my skin dry. The bathrobe smelt so strongly of Carlisle I could have groaned in pleasure, it was soft and warm and swamped me to the point the ties could have easily have wrapped twice around my waist, I roughly towel dried my hair before tapping Carlisle on the shoulder.

He laughed at me, hand clenching sides in an attempt to contain his amusement.

"You look tiny in that," He mused taking my wet clothes and hanging them over the hot radiator. Tightening the waist band I poked out my tongue and kept silent, not gracing him with a response to his statement.

"Oh how mature," He chuckled rushing me and sweeping me into his arms before throwing me onto the bed and jumping on next to me. I squealed as I hit the mattress, trying desperately to keep the robe covering enough of me to keep my modesty somewhat intact.

"Carlisle," I laughed as he just missed landing on me.

"The kids are off to school now, how about we go in the hot tub," He said with a grin, his enthusiasm evident on his perfect pale face.

"Carlisle I came to talk to you, not go swimming," I said softly, he frowned slightly, the action crumpling his brow.

"That sounds ominous," He leaned back slightly, his whole body tense as if fighting the fight or flight reflex, I gasped rolling towards him.

"No sweetie, nothing bad…I…I just wanted to apologise for over reacting last night, I just don't want your kids getting the wrong idea…" I whispered running my hand up his soft skin tight t-shirt, hoping beyond hope that he believed me. I couldn't bring myself to say what I really wanted to not that what I had said was false, I really was worried for his children's reaction. He nodded slowly and smiled.

"I see, perfectly understandable," He breathed, "I am sorry for upsetting you Ebony… everything is just a little confusing and I think we had a bit of a misunderstanding of intentions…I really just needed a distraction the first night back here without Esme, I wasn't trying to seduce you… that was not my intention in the slightest,"

"So you don't want to have sex with me," I said my voice on edge. Carlisle froze.

"That is a double edged sword of a question," He muttered, "And at this moment the answer is unimportant," I just smiled, my lips twitching further into a grin. His answer, although noncommittal, was as close to the right answer as I was comfortable getting.

"Lets just go in the hot tub," He chuckled, obviously happy that I wasn't pushing him.

"I don't have a swim suit," I whined, folding my arms and sticking out my bottom lip in an entirely childish manner. Smirking and sliding from the bed Carlisle got to his feet.

"Who said anything about swim suits?" His voice slid over me so seductively that upon him pulling his t-shirt off I could not refuse. I whimpered, damn was I cornered and without hope of escape. Was I complaining however? Definitely not.

How, after how determined I was this morning, did I end up naked in Carlisle's hot tub not that I was entirely unhappy with the turn of events. My cheeks were bright red as I watched Carlisle drop his towel and fought my jaw from dropping. I managed to gather some of my faculties as his waist slid below the water line and he, smirking like the devil himself, edged towards me. No words were said for a moment as his cold hands ghosted along my sides to rest on the small of my back, I tentatively rested my hands on his chest, not entirely certain whether it was to touch his chiselled pectorals or to reassure myself of the gap between our submerged bodies.

"You can tell me if you're uncomfortable," He whispered, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"No… it's just, well…" I blushed, "I feel like a naughty school girl," Carlisle grinned sitting down on the shelf behind him and guiding me to his side, beneath his ridiculously cold arm.

"Are you worried we'll be caught?" He whispered into my ear, I swallowed feeling my stomach twist.

"A little…I am more distracted," I admitted.

"Distracted?" Carlisle repeated.

"Carlisle… you are the most gorgeous man in the world and you are naked," I said wryly, "Can you blame me," He flashed me his teeth in a grin, one of his icy fingers of the arm slung around my shoulders tracing circles on my upper arm.

"You do know how to massage my ego," He said, "Now relax," I exhaled looking up into his eyes, I bloody wished I could relax but my inner demon would not cease stirring my core into knots and urging me to throw myself at my naked boss.

"Well I've remembered how to breathe," I said sourly.

"Always a good thing to remember to do," He whispered, "But if you forget fear not, I'm trained in CPR," I could not help the shiver that shook my body, he was evil… evil but beautiful and impossible to deny. My eyes rolled around their socket at his coy remark.

"You are so mean," I whimpered, my voice betraying me.

"I was only making you aware," He chuckled into my ear.

My control of the situation was waning and with it my ability to act like an adult. With a wicked grin I splashed water at him, watching him try to work out what the hell had just happened.

"What was that for?" He coughed.

"Well…too hard to resist," I said lightly, fluttering my eyelashes innocently.

"You madam are starting a battle you will lose," He floated around to face me, my eyes narrowed warily. Like a flash Carlisle ducked below the surface. The Jaws theme tune began to play in my mind as I froze, waiting for something to happen. Hands grabbed my waist and with a squeal I launched into the air, my body splashing down a few feet away in a most graceless manner. The warm water surrounded me, my hair floating around like a mane, I could hear laughter. I pouted, surfacing with a scowl.

"You…" I started.

"I did want you," Carlisle said with a grin. My lips twisted into an evil smirk as a plan formulated in my head. Casually I drifted back to my seat beside him, just listening to the rain beat down on the glass roof.

"This is nice," I commented, he was watching me with a calculated expression. He knew I was going to do something but he was unaware how creative I could be.

"Yes," He said slowly, "It is,"

"I haven't been in a hot tub before," I said, it was true, "I had myself convinced that they were only ever used to film those really seedy movies. You know where the woman is sitting in it watching her gardener, he gets far too hot and sweaty and he comes to join her…and well we all know where that ends,"

"I didn't realise you watch porn," Carlisle's blunt words caught me by surprise.

"I don't… but my halls at uni were co-ed and those walls are really thin," I countered, "It is shocking the things you here,"

"Was this odd train of thought going somewhere?" He chuckled, a lop sided smile.

"Yes…well…sort of. It just that my thoughts about hot tubs and half right…I mean we're in it naked… but I cannot see having sex in here would be as easy as people assume," My words had Carlisle pensive. I chewed my lip thoughtfully.

"Unless," I muttered before swinging myself to straddle his hips, the surprise on his face a delightful sight, and I smoothed my hands over his shoulders.

"Ebony," He said slowly, blinking once.

"Carlisle," I replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"Jacob," A voice called from the door way, I squealed pressing myself to Carlisle as I realised my breasts were bare to the world. Looking to the door I saw a man mountain, native American heritage and possibly my age, standing there with a grin plastered across his face.

"Jacob," Carlisle said delicately, "Nessie is at school,"

"I know, I just arrived… heard giggling," He said stepping forward arms folded and a smile of amusement glued to his face, "You must be the student… have to say Doc never thought you one for skinny dipping with your colleagues,"

"We are in my house," He said before adding pointedly, "Alone," The man laughed openly.

"I get it… clear off Jacob," He said dramatically, "I'll see you later,"

Jacob jogged off in to the rain to god knows where. Sitting back slightly Carlisle and I shared an awkward look.

"Well…that was embarrassing," I said quietly.

"Exceedingly," Carlisle agreed letting his hands drop to my hips, "Shall we pretend it never happened,"

"Let's," I agreed twirling a strand of Carlisle's hair around one of my fingers, a blush covering my cheeks.

"Now why are you sitting on me?" He chuckled.

"Just pondering the logistics of the movies," I mused, "I can get off if it bothers you," Carlisle smiled softly, one hand coming to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"I am not bothered," He whispered before adding, "You look beautiful," I watched his eyes trail my exposed chest before coming up to meet mine. I couldn't breathe, he looked so absolutely gorgeous that I was stunned to silence, all I could do was sit dumbly and feel as his fingers ran from my shoulder down my arms before meeting at the small of my back. It was silly how easily he affected me, how much I wanted him yet tried to deny it.

"Carlisle," I whispered, he nodded, "What is happening with us?" Our heads were creeping closer together, I could feel his cold breath against my lips.

"Fate," He whispered absentmindedly, "Something that is inevitable. The easiest thing would be to just let it happen,"

"What happens if we don't?" I was afraid and excited at the same time, his nose brushed against mine, his hair tickling my forehead.

"It will tear us apart until it gets it's way," He mused, "And I couldn't bear to see you broken,"

"We should roll with it?" I stuttered, my breath catching in my throat.

"Yes, we should roll with it," He smiled, eyes half closed.

"Carlisle?" I breathed again.

"Yes," He replied.

"Alors m'embrasse," Before the words had left my mouth he gently tugged my face to his and pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. It was brief but lingering, chaste yet passionate and when we pulled apart we were both satisfied yet wishing for more. Our eyes met and without a second thought I kissed him again. My hands tangled in his hair, clinging to him as he devoured my mouth. Something inside me screamed that this was wrong, that this shoulder never happen, that I was disregarding all reason and logic but I ignored it, I didn't care. He held me tightly, chest rising and falling quickly and suddenly worried about breathing I pulled back, panting.

"Parfait," Carlisle breathed, "Thank you," I managed not to blush, instead resting my forehead against Carlisle's.

"You silly man," I cooed, "What are you thanking me for?"

"For being so wonderful," He breathed, "And indulging me," I bit my lip gently and smiled.

"You fool," I chuckled, "I thought you were indulging me," Humming in contentment Carlisle shrugged.

"I feel indulged," He mused, "I have a beautiful woman astride me,"

"Tch," I scoffed, "Are you getting ideas Dr Cullen,"

"Perhaps," He grinned his fingers trailing my sides, "But I am not going to push my luck,"

"Probably best… this may be a little too fast otherwise," I whispered, my hands sliding down to Carlisle's shoulders, my hands tangling in his hair. His breath tickled my lips before they met chastely again.

"Mm, I would not want to screw this up," He breathed, I angled my head and kissed his neck, lips trailing to his shoulder, "You tease," Grinning into the crook of his neck I giggled, gasping as he sharply tugged me flush to him.

"You are testing my self-control," He whispered as he pushed his hardening length against my stomach. I moaned softly before pulling back, my hands on his shoulders.

"Too fast," I said shakily, "I'm sorry," Hushing me, Carlisle gently brushed back my hair and smiled.

"No I'm sorry," He chuckled, "You just make me feel young and I was most definitely out of line,"

Hopping from his lap to sit once more beside him I smiled, tucking myself back under his arm and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Young? I don't even know how old you are," I said softly, entirely comfortable.

"386," He said quietly.

"Yeah yeah," I muttered softly, "I get it, don't ask," Carlisle chuckled, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

Work that night wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Our nights were spent on call, it was a small hospital so this generally meant we were safe sitting on the sofa in Carlisle's office watching a film on his laptop and catching up on paperwork. Well we were fine as long as one of us was awake. Carlisle Cullen was the master of staying awake, he never once even drifted off or even looked close to it. I on the other hand found this exceedingly difficult, it was the hardest thing about this job but I had Carlisle and every time I'd doze Carlisle would gently prod me until I woke back up.

"So what is the film for tonight?" I said rubbing my hands together gleefully as I lounged back on the sofa in Carlisle's office. He was crouched down, a laptop on the coffee table a few feet away, setting up tonight's entertainment.

"Well," He said grinning, "I thought that you'd appreciate this," There was a click as he pressed play and sitting back beside me, arm slung over my shoulder, we both watched as the title screen began to roll and music started. 'Hot tub fever' in a curly old time writing appeared on the screen. Turning, eyes narrowed, to look at the smirking man beside me I tried not to laugh.

"You didn't," I sighed as he began to chuckle.

"Well you were wondering how they managed it," He mused, "Think it educational,"

"I cannot believe my boss is encouraging me to watch porn at work," I said dryly, trying not to look at the ridiculously large breasted woman, who could hardly be old enough to be legal, lounged in a hot tub.

"Hey, as long as they keep the mental health patients out of the kitchen we'll be fine," He chuckled, "And it isn't as if I am going to re-enact it here with you, no I'll wait till we get home or that would be irresponsible," My face burned at the idea and I tried desperately not to say something stupid.

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we sweetie?" I said slowly.

"I apologise, that was crude… I'll let you sleep first," His cheeky answer earned him a punch on the shoulder which, to my great disappointment, hurt me more than him.

"Jeez!" I growled, "What the hell are you made of? Concrete?" He smirked.

"Now I would hope a budding Doctor like yourself to know that that is entirely impossible…I'm made of far stronger stuff, titanium perhaps," He said, eyes flicking to the screen where the grader was currently stripping off his trousers and leaping into the hot tub beside the top heavy woman. The gardener proceeded to hover somehow in the middle of the hot tub and bounce the woman up and down on his…well I think we all know what.

"I see what you mean about logistically false and my hot tub is remarkably bigger and deeper than that," He said evenly, one hand going up to his neck to loosen his tie and collar. My brows furrowed as I watched him begin to fidget, what was his problem? Surely a man like Carlisle wouldn't get turned on by such unrealistic porn, but then again perhaps being a man was his problem. Then I realised that Carlisle had not long been divorced for 'cheating' which probably meant he hadn't gotten laid for months and I, being a cruel and evil temptress, had gotten him rather up for it earlier in the hot tub and not gone through with it. My eyes darted to his trousers. Yep he was pitching.

"Is this seriously turning you on?" I said slyly.

"What?" He stuttered, following my gaze when I looked back down at his crotch, "Oh… well, I may have been thinking of earlier and how you solution for the flaw in this film would work spectacularly," I grinned.

"Doesn't that class as sexual harassment at work?" I chuckled.

"It's only harassment if you don't want it," He said shrugging, "Which I know you do," I bit my lip, that was more than true but somehow I still felt myself fighting what I felt towards Carlisle. It was a silly thing to fight when we both knew that this was happening but in the back of my mind there was a niggling sensation that something was seriously wrong with this, that it was unnatural. Looking up to Carlisle I tried to work out what was wrong with him, something surely, but I could find nothing. He was perfect and I was trying to pick holes for the sake of it.

"I do, just not at work," I chuckled, tilting my head to rest on his shoulder, "Now can we watch a real film,"

"Sure, how about Captain America Three? A bit old school but if I remember right you like Marvel," He said softly. I grinned, what on earth was I worrying about? Carlisle was perfect.

By eight am I was more than ready to sleep and unable to refuse Carlisle driving me back to his house and tucking me into his bed. Carlisle was propped up on the pillows beside me when I woke up, it was half past two, the rain was hammering against the windows and the wind whistling through the vents. The crimson sheets splayed out around us were a stark contrast to Carlisle's ivory chest and for a moment as I looked at him it was almost surreal, like I was still dreaming.

"Hello," Carlisle chuckled as I stretched and sat up, pushing my odd thoughts firmly to one side.

"Hello," I replied running my hands through my hair as my brain tried to function.

"A little less tired," He chuckled, "I feared you had died once you'd fallen asleep," I grinned, still slightly dazed and rolled my slightly stiff neck from side to side.

"Yeah, I do tend to sleep like the dead," I muttered, flopping back down onto the pillows, "I really don't know how you manage to stay awake so easily,"

"Practice," He said simply, "You get used to it," His arm sneaking below my waist to cradled me to him, "And it is definitely worth it to have you here," I just smiled, biting my bottom lip gently, admiring how glorious he was to look at.

"How on earth did we get to this?" I hummed almost to myself, "I mean so entirely content,"

"Some things we cannot deny, no matter how hard we try they will find a way. I know that this is not ideal but for the first time in years I feel entirely happy," Carlisle sighed, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"You're so perfect it must be a crime," I scoffed, my cheeks lighting up in a blush.

"Oh you caught me, I am a devious criminal! Are you going to handcuff me?" Carlisle's hopeful words took me by surprise, my eyes shot open so wide I could have died and leaving me to lay staring at him unable to speak for what seemed like an age, "I'm teasing Ebony, breathe," I gulped in a lungful of air, not realising how my chest was beginning to burn.

"You are cruel and unusual," I scolded, "One of these days I'll follow through with one if your offhand remarks," He smirked, a playfully devious look in his amber eyes.

"Well, that may not be something I am entirely against," He purred his almost bare body moving to hover above me and I suddenly felt extremely exposed in nothing but my nickers and Carlisle's soft white shirt.

"You, Dr Cullen, are a seductive flirt," I sighed, reaching up to run my hands over his chest, "And I find it despicably hard to resist you,"

"So you will handcuff me," He said hopefully.

"Carlisle," I cried, it was hopeless to try to talk to him when he got in this mood I would soon find.

"I'm sorry Ebony," He chuckled, "But I so want to take off the shirt you're wearing…I find you far too tempting to let it pass,"

"Carlisle," I repeated, my voice coming out as a plea, "Your children will be home soon and I am sure Jacob would not wish to waltz in on us naked again,"

"Okay," He relented, the disappointment in his voice not hard to hear, "You are right, as usual,"

"Oh sweetie," I grinned leaning up and pecking him on the lips, "I am always right,"


	5. Chapter Four: Cayotte Ugly

Carlisle's children coming home was slightly on the awkward side. Despite him rushing over to my house and collecting some clean clothes whilst I was in the shower they were all perfectly aware I had slept in Carlisle's bed with him. Well when I say awkward I mean that I was uncomfortable not them, you see oddly they didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"What's got you so pensive?" Carlisle chuckled as he sat watching me cook. Searching through the endless cupboards for a baking tray I stayed momentarily silent, trying desperately to try to put words to my mixed emotions.

"The kids don't seem concerned I stayed over," I sighed, pulling a wedge of thin baking trays from the cupboard beside the fridge and turning to look at him. Carlisle's lips twisted into a lopsided smile.

"Should they be?" He mused, "They've known for a while that me and Esme weren't happy, it hasn't come as a surprise that we divorced. And besides, they know you and are pleased that someone is looking after me," I sighed again, loading the seasoned chicken breasts onto the metal sheets and sticking them in the two eye level ovens before washing my hands and heading around to sit beside Carlisle at the breakfast bar.

"It isn't that I am not relieved that they don't mind but I've been through what they must be going through and even if they seem fine now it is going to get to them at some point and especially seems as they've all been in the system… they've all lost family before and to go through another breaking up must be worse than anything I could imagine," I said gently, Carlisle frowned slightly.

"They aren't pleased about what happened to Esme and I, it has upset them a lot, but they know that they're not alone… there are eight of them to support each other and knowing that I have you to support me makes things a lot easier," He said gently taking my hands in his, "I just want you to know that you worrying about them means a lot to me, it makes me feel that you are definitely what I want in my life that is if you want to be in it," My lips twitched into a weary smile, did I want to be in his life? The question didn't need to be asked.

"Carlisle of course I do, I just want you to know that I am here for your children as well as you, that is if they need someone to talk to," I said softly, his cold hands gently squeezed mine.

"They know that," He chuckled, leaning into softly kiss me, "But I think you'll find this is a relief to them. At times staying together for the sake of your children isn't the right thing to do,"

"I never suggested it was," I chuckled, my nose brushing against his. Tucking a strand of my hair behind one ear Carlisle's icy fingers glided over my shoulder and down my arm, his breath tingled against my lips, his strange amber eyes staring into mine. Never before had I been so undeniably attracted to a man. Our lips ghosted over the others, drawing closer.

"Damn something smells good," The loud voice said, the door opening with a bang and we shot apart as if struck by lightning. I could have sworn I heard Carlisle growl but in a split second the anger in his eyes vanished.

"Jacob," Carlisle sighed, sitting back. Turning with a wry smile I watch Jacob lean against the counter top, followed by a line of Cullens, well all bar Rosalie.

"Dinner will be in twenty minutes," I said, slipping off the stool to go and peer in the oven and switch on the vegetables to boil, all the while trying to reel in my raging hormones.

"Awesome what we having?" Jacob said coming over to stand beside me. Glancing up at the man mountain I rolled my eyes.

"Cajun spiced chicken, wedged potatoes, carrots, peas and sweetcorn," I listed, turning up the oven temperature slightly.

"We got dessert?" He added hopefully. Turning slowly on my heel I raised an eyebrow, hand on a hip, tapping my toes.

"What Esme always did dessert," He grumbled. The entire room winced audibly.

"Dude, you shouldn't have gone there," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Will chocolate chip muffins and ice cream suffice?" I smirked pointing at panicked looking man with a wooden spoon, "But I shall worn you only once, compare me to anyone and I shall kick your arse from here Timbuktu, is that understood,"

"Yes ma'am," He said quietly, fidgeting under my gaze.

"Good, now go and amuse yourselves for twenty minutes," I said dryly. Jacob turned slowly and scurried away like a dejected puppy with his tail between his legs. Rolling my eyes I caught Jasper's eye and with a sly smile he winked to me. It was a strange exchange as I held his gaze, it was as if he knew something…like perhaps what had been happening seconds before they all walked in and how horny it had made me, but that was impossible. I mean I was good at hiding how flustered Carlisle made me and he couldn't read my emotions, that was absurd. I looked away as the nagging in the back of my mind started again, the little voice that told me something about the Cullen's wasn't right. I shut it out, I didn't feel like listening to it. One by one the children left, leaving Carlisle and I alone once more. I turned back to the golden haired doctor, his elbows were propped on the counter, his chin resting on his interlaced fingers.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're angry?" He said grinning. Swinging my hair over one shoulder I chuckled.

"Carlisle sweetie," I said softly, walking back around to his side, " You should know by now that I don't do angry,"

"No, you don't, but if you did I am sure it would be sexy," He replied with a smirk, leaning in and kissing me.

Six months have passed now since Carlisle and Esme divorced. I guess you could say Carlisle and I have spent the time dancing around each other. We've managed, somehow, to keep our relationship a secret at work and between that, his children and my quickly escalating workload I have yet to have the pleasure of his body. I know it may be my sulking tired mind but somehow I have deduced that he himself wasn't entirely aiming for sex any time soon despite how obviously aroused he got when we well… ahem…spent time alone.

"Carlisle," I chuckled one dismal April evening, "Do you have an issue with sex before marriage?" Looking up from the book clasped in his hands he seemed surprised. We were sitting in his study, I at the desk pouring over my dissertation and he lazing in his armchair reading one priceless first addition or another. His mouth opened and then shut and then opened and shut. I grinned at his impersonation of a pedal bin.

"I… well," He started and then coughed, "My father was a Pastor and I… well…if you want to…I wouldn't say no," My lips quivered into a gentle smile, Carlisle in all the time I had known him had never been to church but the old looking cross on the living room wall had given me an inkling that someone in his family was probably religious but I'd never have pegged it as him.

"I'm not asking, it's just six months ago we said we'd take it slow after it very almost happened and we've come pretty close since but you seem to get scared," I stood up from the leather desk chair and walked over to sit in his lap.

"Yes well to start with I was quite overwhelmed with how quickly we got together and since…I can just hear my father now ranting about lillith and jezebel," He sighed, "The old fart always ranted on about that…I think he's getting to me," Slowly I tilted my head to one side, I could imagine an older version of Carlisle ranting on and on.

"Have you actually slept with anyone outside of marriage?" I mused slowly. He frowned slightly.

"Esme and I married quickly, so we never got to the situation where we needed to. But yes there has been one other," He said softly. I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh come on you can't leave it there," I urged, "Who was she," He seemed reluctant to think of her, his lip getting caught between his pearly white teeth.

"She was a friend when I was… young," He seemed to stumble over the last words, "Her parents were part of my Father's congregation and we and the other children used to play. She was my best friend, we used to get up to all sorts. Then her parents died and we… lost contact. When we were teenagers I ran away and stumbled upon her again, I'd lost my mother and well… she helped me forget. She was sweet but stubborn and hot headed but endearing and honestly she terrified me but she was the only person back then that seemed to care and we came to the US together," He smiled softly.

"She meant a lot to you," I whispered, my heart growing heavy, "What happened to her?"

"I did something stupid, we argued and I stormed out. Not long after I met Esme and well…I haven't seen her since," He said shrugging, "It was a long time ago when I was a different person, if I met her now though she'd still probably want to kill me… that's just what she's like…fiery," I smiled, in all the time I had known him this was the first time he'd told me about his past.

"Carlisle," I said softly, looking to me slowly he nodded.

"You loved her didn't you?" I said gently, "Is that why you married Esme so quickly? Because you had a broken heart?" He shrugged slightly.

"Most likely, I hurried into things with Esme and I shouldn't have but if I hadn't I wouldn't be here now taking things slowly with you. I learnt my lesson," He said laughing, "And anyway I think my father may come back to haunt me if I made you sin," I scoffed, running my fingers through his hair.

"Sweetie I think it's too late for that," I chuckled, "I am your sinner,"

"Mm my Jezebel," He mused, before softly kissing me, "Now before I drop you home is there anything you need clarifying for your paper?" Slightly peeved our moment was over I shook my head.

"No I am going to send it tomorrow and cross my fingers," I said gently.

"I can't believe you're getting your final certificate," He said with a sigh, "Now I have to convince the trustees to keep you on," I was silent for a moment in panic, oh god, my job!

"Joking," He laughed seeing my face, "They don't need convincing, they've got a position for you,"

Having my own office was strange, it was light and airy, a vast contrast to the dismally grey sky that I could see out the window. I'd been in Liberty for thirteen months and hanging my medical degree on the wall I turned around to the grinning man who was no longer my teacher but my colleague.

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" He chimed, grinning ear to ear.

"Only every moment of the past week," I chuckled rolling my eyes, "It's just a shame you couldn't come to my ceremony," He grimaced.

"I know sweetheart but we are understaffed as it is," He sighed. Stepping forward I placed my hands on his shoulders and pecked my lips to his.

"I'm not mad and anyway my mother came and I can't have you meeting her… you'll conspire against me," I teased lightly. Taking me by the waist he frowned childishly.

"Is it me you don't want her meeting or your step children?" He replied, lips twisting into a devious smile. My eyes widened in shock, step children? God, I'd never thought of that, but to be a step parent wouldn't I have to be married?

"Well I'm no evil step mother yet, for one we're not married and two you haven't asked so," I poked out my tongue and skipped off to my desk. He chuckled with a grin.

"No I haven't yet," He said lightly, "I don't think the day you stop being my student would be a good day to announce you're going to be the next Mrs Dr Cullen," I could not help but laugh.

"Yes…I can see that would be a problem," I said leaning against my desk, "It may get slightly confusing when two out of four doctors have the same last name," Carlisle just smiled at me.

"Would you go out for dinner with me tonight? To celebrate," He said lazily walking towards me, my excitement deflated instantly.

"I can't tonight, Martha and Jodie have arranged a party at the Bell for me. I thought you'd have been invited?" I said carefully. With one hand Carlisle smacked himself on the forehead.

"No I have been, sorry that was stupid of me," He said with an apologetic sheepish look, "Tomorrow?"

"We're of duty so tomorrow sounds wonderful," I said softly.

The Bell was the only bar in Liberty, it was a small dusty looking place that made a bad mockery of an English pub but it was warm, dry, the food was decent and the liquor acceptable and half the hospital staff were there to celebrate. Martha, dolled up to the nines in a skin tight black dress and four inch heels that she had no hope on walking in greeted me at the door.

"There is our new Junior Doctor," She squealed pulling me into a hug soon followed by Jodie. Jodie was petite with shoulder length dirty blond hair, pale blue eyes and slightly long face. She and Martha had decided not long after I arrived in Liberty to take me under their wing, they had been good friends so far of not an effervescent fountain of gossip most of which was about Carlisle and I and our apparent sexscapades on the operating table, or the store closet or in the hospital room of our one coma patient. Really their list of stories was endless and each one more ridiculous than the last. Speaking of my blond haired apparent sex god he and I had decided to arrive separately and he was sitting at the bar, talking politely with Nurse Bluestone, the head surgery nurse, and watchfully glancing over to me. To be honest I think he was asking for help. Nurse Bluestone was a middle aged large lady who thought she had Carlisle right where she wanted him, unfortunately that left Carlisle in a difficult situation as he hadn't the heart to tell this poor woman he really didn't fancy her in the slightest.

"Margaret's got her claws into Dr Dilf," Martha said chuckling and handing me a glass of bubbles, I smiled lopsidedly looking down into the glass.

"Indeed she has, poor man, he doesn't know what to do with her," I sighed, honestly it was hilarious as Carlisle gave me another pleading glance.

"Well that's fine because she knows exactly what to do with him," Jodie snickered, "God what I'd do to him," I put my hands up and began to sing.

"La la la la la, totally do not want to know," I said childishly. Jodie puffed out her cheeks.

"Oh come on, just look at him," Jodie whined, "I'd quite happily sink my teeth into him,"

"Sink your teeth in," I scoffed, "What are you a vampire?"

"Well look at him! Pale, beautiful and have you felt his hands? Ice cold! He'd make a good Dracula if you dyed his hair black," Martha said backing her up, "I'd be his undead bride,"

"You two are ridiculous," I chuckled walking away to rescue him from his doomed fate.

"Ebony," Carlisle said loudly as I joined him, "How lovely to see you,"

"Hey Carlisle, can I have a word?" I replied. Nurse Bluestone seeming to get the idea I wanted her to bugger off turned, humped and walked away.

"Thank god…I thought she'd never leave," He sighed, turning to me with a grateful look.

"Yeah and I thought Martha and Jodie would never go," I said slipping onto the bar stool beside him.

"What new imaginative place have they decided we've had sex now," He chuckled sipping his drink, "Please tell me it isn't the morgue,"

"Oh no sex stories today although the last one was rather detailed, no today they've told me that you're a vampire," I chuckled. To be honest I am not sure what confused me more being sprayed with his drink or his momentary look of panic.

"What," He coughed, putting down his glass as he seemed to be fighting the fight or flight reflex. I frowned considerably.

"We were chatting about how Margaret wouldn't back off and Jodie said she didn't blame her and would happily sink her teeth into you and it turned into them saying if you dyed your hair black you'd make a good Dracula," I said slowly, my eyes narrowing. There it went again, the little niggle in the back of my mind that something wasn't right. He laughed nervously.

"Could never watch that film… too much blood," He said sipping his beer again, "And if Nurse Dawson ever tries to bite me I may scream," My lips twitched into a smile and the urge to kiss him was undeniable but I refrained, I always loved how he was so formal with our colleagues but insisted even at work that we use first names.

"Yeah…I have to say her braces would probably hurt more than the teeth," I said quietly. We just smiled at each other for a moment before looking away.

The party kicked into life soon after, ever single one of the thirty or so staff decided they all needed to buy me a drink. Honestly I think I lost count as to how much I drank but an aggravated Carlisle seemed to be counting. He sat propping up the bar most of the night, I had been whisked away to dance, eat cake and be merry. The hours ticked by and soon Martha, Jodie and I were getting rather carried away.

"Dr Dilf is coming over here," Martha giggled as we danced to something from David Guetta.

"Ebony," Carlisle said taking the half empty cocktail from my hand, "I think you've had enough," I shook my head and pouted.

"Nope!" I slurred, "I'm fine," He raised an eyebrow.

"You're dancing on the bar," He said carefully.

"Yeah it's our rendition of coyote ugly," I said before bursting into giggles with Martha and Jodie.

"Get down now," He said pointing to the floor, "Before you hurt yourself," I didn't have time to say no because as soon as the word formed in my mouth he grabbed me by the legs and threw me over his shoulder.

"Carlisle!" I laughed as he dropped me to my feet and put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. He did not look impressed, my stomach churned and I huffed, "It's a party, loosen up…have a drink,"

"I have had a drink and I am not having another because someone has to drive you home," He said, voice softening, "Now let's go home… who knows how my children are running riot," In my inebriated mind this seemed unfair but pouting I gave in.

"Fine, party pooper," I said turning to Martha and Jodie who were still dancing on the bar, "I am going home,"

The next morning I felt like death. To be honest I have had a hangover before but never this bad. I was alone in Carlisle's bed dressed in one of his shirts feeling in terrible need of a cuddle. My head felt like it was splitting in two, my stomach was uneasy and my throat like sandpaper. Slipping from the bed I staggered towards the study feeling dejected, honestly regretting walking out into the dim room that still seemed to bright. Carlisle was standing in front of his desk talking to Emmett and Jasper, the latter two who were grinning.

"Look who's up," Emmett chuckled, "Have a good night?"

"What I can remember of it," I said with a lop sided smile, nervously rubbing the back of my neck as I walked over to Carlisle.

"Feelin' a little delicate," Jasper said with a smirk. Strangely at that moment the urge to vomit subsided but my head was still thumping.

"Slightly," I replied, glancing sheepishly up to Carlisle. Well let's just say that he, for once, didn't look overly enamoured with me.

"Emmett will you get some pain killers for her," Carlisle said flatly.

"Sure thing," He chuckled, clapping Jasper on the back before both boys walked out.

"Look Carlisle I am sorry," I said as he just stared at me.

"I am sure you are," He replied dryly, looking my shaking form up and down. I frowned, my fingers twisting in the soft bottom of his shirt..

"Okay Mr High and Mighty, I made a mistake, I drank way too much and made a fool of myself in various ways but Carlisle I am Twenty Three and it was my party! I had a good time and yes I feel beyond shitty and I wish I hadn't drank that much but I wish you wouldn't look at me with disgust, You, sir, are older and I am sure you've made enough mistakes to have learnt from them! In the year I have known you I haven't been drunk once! I haven't gone out and partied so forgive me one night," I said, my frustration growing astronomically. Turing from him to the door all I wanted to do was to go back to bed and wake up when he wasn't so pissed with me. I felt his hand on my shoulder before I could take two steps.

"I am not mad at you Ebony and please don't walk away from me," He said softly, "If anything I am frustrated with myself," Slowly, in confusion, I turned to him. His eyes were cast to my feet, his lips curved in a sad frown.

"What?" I said slowly.

"Last night I realised how much older than you I am. I wish I could've been as young and carefree as you last night," He said softly, "I don't drink, I don't party…I work and spend time with my family, I don't have a social life. I don't regret my choices, with you here I love my life I just don't want you to regret me," Without a second thought I threw myself into his arms and buried my face in his chest.

"I could never regret you Carlisle and even though I don't know how old you are I do not care," I mumbled, "You've made me the happiest I could ever be and I am so lucky to have you," Pressing his lips to the top of my head he wrapped me up in his arms.

"All I want is you to be happy," He whispered, "You're my whole world,"

"Good… then you'll stop me ever drinking again," I moaned, screwing my eyes shut. What did my oh so sympathetic Carlisle do in face of my pain? Laugh at me!

That night, once I had gotten over my killer hang over, we dolled ourselves up once more and drove into the city. Over the months we'd been together we had made this trip a few times and each time he'd taken me somewhere different. Tonight was a French restaurant and we had a lovely secluded table in an alcove. My mind drifted back to the first date he had taken me and the dream I had had of our going to a French restaurant. That had been twelve months ago.

"What do you want to drink?" Carlisle said with a grin. I pouted.

"Elderflower and Lemonade," I said, being diligent to my promise.

"Good girl," He chuckled, shrugging off his jacket and slipping it onto the back of his chair. He looked to me, lips twisted into a mischievous smile, eyes twinkling, hair smoothed back, pressed white linen shirt rolled up to his elbows. God was he divine.

"Carlisle," I stuttered, finally realising something truly important, "Can I talk to you seriously for a moment," He blinked and then nodded.

"Of course, you can say anything to me," He said softly. Taking a deep breath I guarded my nerves and reached over and took his hands in hers.

"In the six months we have been together I would like to think I know you well," I said slowly, "And I know that there is something about you and your family that you are not telling me,"

"Ebony," Carlisle said, eyes growing wide in panic, I held up a hand to silence him before retaking his hand.

"Please let me finish," I said firmly, "I have spent months trying to figure out what it is that seems to bother me but I've decided that whatever it is that you aren't telling me does not matter, I love you very much and I love your children too and eventually if you want to tell me then I shall listen, take it in and not let it make any difference to how I feel about you," Carlisle sat and stared at me for a moment, silently taking in my calm face.

"Thank you Ebony," He said softly, "That means a lot to me,"

We sat in comfortable silence for a time, his thumbs caressing the back of my hands.

"I have something for you," He said softly, "A present," I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle you never have to buy me anything," I said softly as he pulled a neatly wrapped small box from his jacket.

"Please humour me," He pleaded handing the box over. Smirking I took it, loosening the blood red bow and opening the box. Inside was a key, a nice shiny Mercedes Benz key. My eyes widened considerably.

"You're going to let me drive your car," I squeaked, snatching the key out.

"No," He chuckled, "I am going to let you drive your car," My mouth hung open for a moment.

"My car?" I stuttered, "I've never had my own car," Carlisle smiled, with an endearing gentle look.

"I'm proud of you for getting your final certificate," He chuckled. Jumping to my feet I skirted the table and hugged him, kissing him feverishly.

"Thank you so much," I choked my eyes watering. Carlisle gently wiped away the tears and kissed me softly.

"You never need to thank me sweetheart," He breathed, "Just don't walk around in the rain anymore," Sitting back down I bit my lip.

That night when we pulled up into Carlisle's garage my new shiny Mercedes Benz was sitting in the usually empty spot with a blood red ribbon on the bonnet.

"You spoil me," I said, snuggling into his side as we walked over to it.

"You're worth it," He chuckled, "And you're going to need it when you move in here," I blinked looking up at him in silent shock.

"Did you just ask me to move in with you?" I stuttered. He swallowed, eyes on his shoes.

"Is it too fast," He breathed, tears rolled down my cheeks and with a smile I shook my head.

"No sweetie" I breathed, "It's perfect," Wrapping my arms around him I kissed him. Effortlessly he picked me up and laid me across the bonnet of my new car, leaning into me. His right hand smoothed up my thigh and under the hem of my dress, caressing slowly upwards.

"Ahem," The interruption was a surprise to both of us and before I realised it Carlisle had us on our feet. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Lizzie were standing in the open garage doorway soaked through to their skin.

"You two need to get a room," Emmett said, his arm around Rosalie's dripping shoulders, "Because I am not respraying the bonnet when your scratch,"

"Don't forget the panel beating kit," Lizzie added lightly before she and the man mountain hurried up the stairs giggling leaving the twins shaking their heads to follow.

"That… was embarrassing," I said looking up at Carlisle through my eyelashes.

"You'll get used to it," He chuckled, "And if they annoy you you can always ground them," I laughed loudly.

"Are you trying to make me into the evil step mother?" I grinned.

"No… you're perfect," Carlisle whispered cupping my cheeks and kissing me. I may not actually be perfect but in that moment I was pretty sure he was.


	6. Chapter Five: The Silent Heart

Calling my mother the next day was hilarious.

"Hello ," She answered after five long rings.

"Hello Mumzie," I replied, "How are things at home?"

"Fine, your sister is home again… honestly I don't know what this university thinks… you were never home!" She ranted.

"Yeah but I was doing a med degree not Fashion and you know what Sadie is like, she's a creature comforts girl," I replied, watching as Carlisle smiled up at me from his desk.

"Unlike you whip couldn't wait to fly the nest," My Mum said with an exasperated sigh.

"I had my eyes set on a career and I was given an opportunity and I took it. If I could've done my degree from the comfort of your sofa I would've," I began to massage my temples, she always made it sound like I'd fled as fast as I could. Well in all honesty I had, not that I'd tell her that.

"So who's phone is this anyway? I don't know this number," She said curiously.

"It's Carlisle's phone. I did write the number down for you," I sighed, slumping down into Carlisle's worn arm chair.

"Oh… well I might have lost that, you know what I'm like with bits of paper. Anyway why are you calling? You never call!" She exclaimed, "Wait you're not pregnant are you?"

"No I am not pregnant! Actually I called to say I am moving in with Carlisle," I said evenly.

"Moving in as in moving in moving in? Like together?" She said, "Doesn't he have children?"

"Yes he has eight children," I said, each call went like this, I had to tell her something a thousand times before it sank in.

"You're going to be a step mother? Aren't they your brothers age?" She said dubiously.

"They may be Jo's age but that's fine! And don't start the older man spiel because Jack's a year older than granddad and you two are happy!" My tone was warningly.

"Yes well Jack and I don't live together but if you're happy then that's fine. Have you told you're arrogant father?" She started, I could feel that rant coming. Whenever Mum talked about Dad it was like a hurricane was coming, it left disaster in its wake.

"Oh what was that Carlisle? An emergency? Right away, bye Mum!" And with that I hung up.

"Did you just hang up on your mother?" Carlisle chuckled, I shrugged.

"Yeah well when she starts going on about Dad I can't bear to listen," I said chucking his mobile onto the coffee table and stretched.

"I can imagine," He said with a wry smile, "I take it she's not entirely happy with you moving in with me?" I grinned and laughed gently.

"She is just worried what'll happen if we break up. Lovely and optimistic my mother," I sighed, standing up and walking over to sit on his lap. He just grinned.

"Well I can't blame her for worrying, you're moving in with a man she's never met, who is older than you, who has recently gotten divorced, has eight children and is your boss," He said tucking my hair gently behind my ears, "If one of my girls did that I wouldn't be too impressed," I laughed, I had to as he did have a point.

"Carlisle," I said gently, trailing my fingers over his shoulders before lacing them at the back of his neck, "Just shut up and kiss me already," With a flash of a smirk he obliged.

The months passed quickly after that. Carlisle and I were content just being together. It had been a year since his divorce and we still kept our relationship out of work but we were truly happy. I hadn't sold my house, from somewhere Carlisle had paid off my mortgage and said he didn't want me pressured. I think my mother had had a chat with him because whenever she rang she told me to tell him 'hi' from the dragon-in-law. To be honest I was glad that I still had my house I didn't want to be left optionless in the unlikely event things went tits up, I loved Carlisle and if anything the house was somewhere to put my Mother when she eventually came snooping. I quite often went to my house, cleaned and just sat and read, being in a house with eight other people, or nine of Jacob appeared and ten on the once in a blue moon occasion that Alice swan in from Italy, was tiring and although it may have been selfish at times I just needed some me time. Carlisle was fine with it and often he would join me or I would just set off in my car.

My car was a rather large talking point at work. The day I had arrived in it was the day Jodie and Martha became ruthless.

"Spill," Martha had said grinning, marching into my office with Jodie hot on her heels, "Where did you get a swish car like that?" I just blinked, looking up from the biopsy report in front of me to the two giggling nurses.

"Am I not allowed a car?" I said dryly.

"Oh yeah you are but that is a nice shiny brand new hard top V8 sports convertible Mercedes Benz. That darling is a car Dr DILF would buy," Martha rattled off with a smirk.

"And why would it matter if Carlisle bought me a car? It was a congratulations present for getting my licence," I sighed.

"Wait you passed your driving test?" Jodie said with a blank confused look.

"No, for getting my medical licence," I cried, "And it really isn't any of your business, so stop harassing me and get the blood tests I ordered done," Both women blinked once.

"Of course Dr Collier," Martha said with a grin, "But I shall find out what little sordid affair you two are having," Luckily they never did.

It was thanks giving once more and Lizzie and I were cooking, somewhere in the past few months this had become a norm and honestly the young brunette was a pleasure for company.

"So have you done it yet?" She said to me as we finished stuffing the turkey.

"Done what," I said only half paying attention, the other half focused on ramming force meat into the poor bird.

"You and Carlisle!" She giggled, a wicked grin plastered on her porcelain features, "You've been living here for six months and apart from the odd smoochy scene we have heard no bumps in the night," To be honest I could hardly believe it, my jaw dropped and I turned to look at the grinning girl who was holding the turkeys legs open.

"What… why would you ask that! He's your dad!" I cried, she laughed, face contorting in a mischievous grin.

"No, he's my adoptive father and we all know he'd be much happier if he was getting some and so would you. We are all perfectly aware on the sexual tension hanging around you two so just hurry up and do the deed!" She said lightly. My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"Lizzie don't tease her," Jasper's southern drawl floating in from the door was a blessing, if anyone could control our little wild child it was Jasper.

"But I want to know," She whined as we loaded the enormous bird into the oven.

"It's none of our business," He said walking over to his sister and kissing her lightly on the cheek, "So stop being nosy," The affection this pair had for each other at time was slightly unnerving, there was something in the way they looked at each other that made me wonder but as soon as I noticed it it seemed to vanish.

"Right I am going to change," I said looking down at my stuffing covered t-shirt.

"Yeah think there is more stuffing on us than the turkey," Lizzie laughed, beaming at me, "I'm going to change too Jazz," Jasper nodded, taking a seat at the breakfast bar as she skipped away.

"It'll be nice to actually have Thank's giving this year," Jasper said thoughtfully, "Last year I was just thankful when it was over," I winced.

"Yeah it was pretty shit," I agreed, "And the year before I was on placement in a morgue which was a lot more depressing than it sounds… so this'll be my first thanks giving," He chuckled.

"Well lucky you… honestly one year I swear Lizzie tried to blow up the house… that woman cannot cook a turkey and should be banned from the kitchen," Jasper said lightly.

"Oh and you can cook?" I snorted, Jasper straighten his back.

"Actually I can," He said smirking. My jaw dropped.

"You mean I've been cooking for the past six months with her and you have let me too it! Tomorrow mister you are on kitchen duty!" I said wagging my finger playfully.

"Fine," He said grinning, "You and Carlisle are at work, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward and Nessie are at a friend's party so Lizzie and I shall have the house to ourselves,"

"I trust you to make sure she doesn't wreck the place," I chuckled, "And why aren't you going to the party," He coughed pathetically before placing the back of my stuffing covered hand on his icy forehead.

"I'm coming down with something," He said feebly. I just rolled my eyes. He was eighteen, it wasn't as if I could make him go to the party.

"Sure, well you're still on kitchen duty," I said dryly, "And if you whine about being ill I am sure taking the Xbox out of the living room will solve a whole heap of issues," He poked out his tongue.

"Jasper," I said slowly leaning on the counter as a thought flitted across his mind.

"Yes," He replied carefully, probably terrified I'd make him go to this party.

"Do you know anything about the girlfriend Carlisle had before Esme?" I said softly, this mystery woman had been bugging me for a while. Jasper actually looked surprised.

"Carlisle had a girlfriend before Esme?" He said softly, "I've never heard this… won't Carlisle say?" I bit my lip.

"Oh don't worry, Carlisle mentioned her a while ago and I just got curious," I shrugged, pushing her from my mind.

"Well if any of us know it'd be Edward, he's been here the longest," Jasper said gently.

"Maybe I'll ask him later, thank you anyway Jasper," I said wiping my hands on the tea towel.

"No problem Mom," He said so lightly I almost didn't realise what he had said. Looking to him I watched him grin. Twirling the tea towel I gently whipped him with it.

"Cheeky," I sighed before walking away to get changed.

Dinner that night was a pleasant affair, we ate, chatted and then Edward took to the piano. He was good and being supportive I sat and listen but god did it drag on, I had never been one for classical music but curled up on the love seat with Carlisle I was content. That was until I realised something a little odd. In all the time I had been with Carlisle I had never snuggled up with my head on his chest, firstly he was icy cold and secondly in bed we tended to spoon, but here I was with my head on his chest and it was lovely… except there wasn't the pleasant thathump I would expect in a living breathing person. As the thought that my loving boyfriend had no heart beat crossed my mind a horrid mixture of wrong notes sounded from the piano and Edward gave me an intense look.

"You don't have a heartbeat," I whispered absentmindedly.

"Ebony," Carlisle whispered as the entire family looked to me. I slowly sat up and looked at him with wide eyes, "You know that thing that you said I could tell you when I was ready… well I think I need to tell you," Quickly the others stood and filed out of the room.

"Ebony," Carlisle said softly, taking my shaking hands, "This… there isn't an easy way to say this and I know you're going to think I'm absolutely insane,"

"You have no heart beat and you're talking to me… I don't think there could be anything stranger," I stuttered trying not to get up and run. He sighed, looking down sadly.

"Last year when you asked me how old I was and I said 386 I wasn't making it up…I am now 387 years old, I am a vampire," He said softly. The only sound from my lips was a nervous chuckle as I tried and failed to comprehend what he had said, a vampire? Carlisle was a vampire? A blood sucking creature of the night? My Carlisle? My sweet gentle perfect Carlisle?

"A vampire?" I said slowly, swallowing thickly as I vaguely remembered my promise to swallow whatever he had to tell me and move on, "Well…I can see how you wouldn't want to tell me,"

"Yes… it can be a slight issue," He said slowly, I could tell he wasn't sure how I was taking it and to be perfectly honest I was freaking out entirely.

"Is that why you're always cold?" I mused looking up. He nodded.

"We have no circulation," He said gently. My brow furrowed.

"Then how do you get an erection?" My question fell from my mouth before I could comprehend what I had just asked. His lips cracked into an amused smile.

"Venom," He chuckled. I blinked.

"Venom?" I repeated, perhaps he was insane after all.

"Yes, it coats our teeth… it is what changes humans to vampires when we bite them," He said softly. For a moment I froze.

"And your children?" I said slowly.

"Are all vampires… actually they are all mated couples… apart from Nessie, she is Bella and Edwards daughter" He said. I blinked.

"That explains a lot… Lizzie and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett… Bella and Edward?" I listed slowly, my eyes still wide.

"Yes… Look I know what you promised but I don't expect you to be okay with this," He said softly, "It's okay to be afraid," Afraid, what afraid of Carlisle? That sounded more absurd than him being a vampire.

"I'm not afraid Carlisle," I said with a gentle smile, "I feel slightly stupid for living here for six months and not noticing. I mean you're a vampire… as in drinking…" I stopped myself there, the thought made me urge.

"We drink animal blood… we think ourselves vegetarian," He gave me a lopsided smile. I blinked, cocking my head slightly as my lips twitched into a smile. Drinking animal blood? Odd version if vegetarianism.

"Fair enough," I said slowly, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well we are extremely strong and fast, we don't sleep… or eat…" He said gently. I began to laugh, no wonder they all pull faces at my cooking and Carlisle was never asleep when I woke up.

"Okay," I said nodding, "Anything else?"

"Yes well… Jasper is an empath Edward can read minds Nessie can show you her memories Bella can create mental barriers and Lizzie knows exactly where you are at all times… oh an Alice can tell the future," He said quickly as if I wouldn't believe him, "Are you okay?" He said softly, reaching up to brush my hair from my face.

"Uhh…" I started, blinking a few times, "I…I think I am… well…I …it's just… surprising. I just need a moment to take it in,"

"Ebony you're hyperventilating," Carlisle said gently squeezing my hands, "You need to take a deep breath and calm down," Calm down? I laughed at myself, my lover had just said he was a vampire? Was I supposed to be calm?

"Here," Jasper was behind me before I even realised he was in the room, "Let me…" His hands gently rubbed my shoulders and a warm feeling washed through my body. It radiated from my shoulders to my chest, like morphine, my whole body relaxed and I slumped backwards resting against Jasper's stomach. This isn't right, I mused in my head, I shouldn't be so panicked, I need to wake up.

"Don't fight it Ebony," Jasper's soft southern accent floated through my head as if he was somewhere far away and before I knew it I was falling asleep.

When I awoke in Carlisle and I's bedroom I almost wondered if I had had a rather vivid and strange dream but sitting beside the bed was a worried, pensive looking Carlisle and I knew instantly that it hadn't been.

"Hey you," I said rolling onto my side so I could reach out to touch him, in a flash he looked up to me, "Why so sad?"

"You didn't take it well," He said softly. I laughed and beckoned him into bed with me, my panic entirely forgotten.

"Carlisle, you told me you were a vampire and I believe you. How am I supposed to take? Just nod along and say 'of course you are'. I am still here Carlisle, I love you so much and it really doesn't matter," I chuckled, pouting softly when he didn't climb up next to me.

"But it does matter," He sighed, "I have no soul," I blinked twice.

"Right…I am not religious… let me clarify that now and secondly you are an amazing Doctor who saves so many lives, you are a wonderful father and need I say that I love you. If anyone has a soul Carlisle it is you and whatever silly thing that has this in your mind can duck right off because you are wonderful," I said crawling over to him, kneeling before him and leaning down to kiss him.

"I won't ever deny myself your love Ebony but I am not a holy man," He whispered.

"Yes well I haven't ever stepped foot in a church so I am not one to judge," I said shrugging, "And anyone who says you are anything but amazing will find my foot lodged firmly up their arse," Carlisle laughed, his brooding mood forgotten, "Come to bed with me Carlisle,"

"Ebony," He sighed, "The children will hear," I scoffed.

"Lizzie has be complaining about the lack of noise from this bedroom so I doubt they'll mind," I said with a grin. He rolled of eyes.

"Of course she has," He chuckled kicking off his shoes and crawling up above me, "The little madam," Reaching up I brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Stop thinking about your children and kiss me," I demanded, grabbing him by his collar.

That night we kissed until I ran out of air, his mouth trailed every inch of my body to my delight. He was gentle, sensual and beyond happy to please. I couldn't care who heard us and from the throaty groans Carlisle choked as I let my mouth get acquainted with him he didn't care either. This intimacy was new to us, when I said we had taken things slow we truly had but as I licked his eager release from my lips I doubted things would be slow for very long. I wanted him, I wanted him badly. Laying down beside him I kissed up his neck.

"Happy?" I giggled as he tugged the crumpled bed clothes up over us.

"Need you ask," He said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Curling my naked body around his I just smiled. This was wonderful, this was true happiness. There was no need for words as he held me to him, his hands trailing a path up and down my spine.

"Carlisle," I said an hour later, running my fingers through his hair.

"Yes sweetheart," He hummed.

"Would you ever change me?" I said softly, "Like you are I mean?" He exhaled slowly.

"The people I have changed before were dying… Edward had Spanish flu, Esme tried to commit suicide, Rosalie was beaten and left to die and Emmett was mauled by a bear. When Edward changed Bella she was dying from giving birth to Nessie. Jasper and Alice came to us and well… when Jasper changed Lizzie we had no other choice, she would've been killed otherwise," He explained.

"So I am taking that as a no," I said with a gentle smile.

"Not if I had another option but I honestly could not live without you so I'll most likely change my mind," He said dryly, "But only if you want to," I chewed my lip.

"I just want to be with you, like this or like you to me it doesn't matter," I said softly, "I love you Carlisle," He kissed my forehead softly.

"I love you too," He breathed, "But if you are like me you'll have to give up your family,"

"You are my family," I was confused, I really didn't understand.

"I mean your Mum," He said gently.

"Oh," I said softly, could I give her up? Or Sadie? Or Jo? Or Dad? "Carlisle apart from Mum coming for my graduation I haven't seen them in two and a half years… If I can have you then I'll give them up,"

"Don't you want to give it some thought," He said carefully, eyes full of worry.

"What is there to think about? My family is here, with you and your children, I call my Mum because she is my Mum… my Dad hasn't spoken to me in months, not even when I got my medical license. Yes I'll miss them but if I have you that won't matter," I said gently, "I won't change my mind,"

Things moved quickly after that. Apparently my knowing was a taboo and to save me from some sort of royal family I had to be changed soon. Rosalie was hoping for a baby, why a baby I didn't know but it was an odd thing she wouldn't let go.

"Why are you so eager for us to have a baby?" I cried as she was pestering me again.

"Because once you're turned you can't have one," She snapped. I grinned and laughed.

"But I can't have one anyway!" I snickered, "I had my ovaries removed when I was eighteen," She looked horrified.

"Why would you do that!" She said, flailing her manicured hands around.

"Because I had cysts the size of grapefruits… it was either my ovaries or my life…I chose to live," I said walking into Carlisle and I's bedroom. Rosalie blinked following me in.

"Oh…I didn't know," She said pouting like a child who'd been refused a puppy.

"Yes well Rose that is because I don't think about it, I came to terms with being childless and now look at me…I am dating a man with eight children…swings and roundabouts," I said shrugging, looking down at the large suitcase that my beau was currently packing.

"Where are we going?" I said slowly.

"Into Canada… it's too dangerous to turn you here," He said softly, "Whilst we are on holiday the family shall report a tragic accident and poof, we're free,"

"And we just up and set up shop somewhere else?" I said nodding slowly, "Okay then…"

"It's what we always do," Rosalie said softly, "Emmett has the truck ready,"

"I need to go hunting, I am not taking chances here," Carlisle said softly, "I'll be back in the morning,"

In the space of a week I had suddenly become whisked into a world of Vampires and venom and strange evil royal families. Bella apparently had it worse and Lizzie… well she awoke with no memory to a battle she suddenly had to be ready for.

"I just wanted sex," Lizzie said shrugging as we 'girls' sat around in the living room whilst the boys took Carlisle hunting, "Usually your human memories come back and then fade but mine never did. I forgot everything, my parents, my home, all of the Cullen's… even Jasper. I just woke up knowing I could not deny him, he was my mate,"

"Mate?" I said dubiously, hadn't Carlisle said something about mated couples? To me it sounded a little primitive.

"Yes, sometimes we feel a pull towards another. It is something you cannot deny. It is why Lizzie and I are here, it isn't as strong with humans but you cannot deny it," Bella explained, "Edward tried to deny it and it almost destroyed us… when he changed me though and I felt it, it was quite terrifying,"

"When Jasper changed me he didn't know what he was getting himself into… The Major on the other hand," Lizzie laughed, Rosalie rolled her eyes and swatted her teasing sister's shoulder.

"The who?" I said blinking.

"Jasper's other personality," Lizzie said as if it was a totally normal thing to have, "When Jasper was changed it was the civil war and he went from being a confederate major to being a new born soldier, he was kept a prisoner until the 1940's. To cope he built an alternate personality,"

"Sounds horrible," I said softly.

"Yeah well he hasn't been around in a decade so I doubt you'll meet him any time soon," Rosalie said, "Jasper has a lot more control over that part now,"

"Well in polite company at least," Lizzie's sly comment made Rose squeal for details, "No way Rose, I'll get court martialled and god knows what he'll have me do this time," To be honest even I found that funny.

Our talking twisted through their individual pasts, Rosalie's was horrifying.

"Yes and then Carlisle found me," She said shrugging, "I always wonder what would've happened if I had listened to the woman in red though,"

"The who?" Bella said with a frown, "What woman in red," Rosalie looked up from her half painted nails.

"When I was human, before I accepted the marriage proposal my parent's had a function," She said lightly, "At the function there was this woman, top to toe in red silk with the most fabulous blood red hair. She was gorgeous, turning heads and being the two most beautiful things in the room we got talking. She said that if I took the proposal then there was no going back. That my life would never be the same and that I'd be throwing away something wonderful. At the time I just thought she was against marriage but somehow I think she knew. If I had listened to her I'd never have been turned," We all looked at each other.

"That… that's slightly spooky," Bella said, "Because I met a woman like that when I lived in phoenix…I was at a coffee shop and I got talking to this woman in a red dress with red hair. She said that moving away would be something I could never turn back from and that I'd be throwing away a life I could've been very happy with," Slowly they looked to Lizzie.

"What?" She said, "Look if I forgot my own name you really think I'd remember some woman? And anyway it's a coincidence, I mean this woman can't know that you're going to become vampires… seriously, there was eighty years between you two being changed so she'd either be ancient or a vampire. And a vampire in a coffee shop in phoenix?" We all laughed, that did sound stupid.

Eventually Carlisle came back, to be honest it was strange not seeing the father and sons act and seeing the 'boys on the town' look. Watching as they all came in the front door laughing and joking I finally felt like I truly belonged.

"You didn't need to wait up," Carlisle said walking up the stairs to meet me.

"Well we got talking and before I knew it Lizzie said you were coming back," I said taking Carlisle's had as he led me up to the bedroom.

"Talking? Well they're gold at that," He chuckled, closing our door, "What about,"

"Oh they told me about when they were turned," I said slowly, "Lizzie was rather… well…"

"She told you about the Major?" He said chuckling, "It was funny actually, well looking back on it.."

"Yeah, I can't imagine forgetting everything though…" I said softly, "Is it normal?" Carlisle shook his head.

"No it isn't, Lizzie was unlucky but she said it didn't matter…" He said slowly, pulling his shirt off as he began to undress.

"Yeah well Jasper is lucky to have her," I rolled my eyes with a wry smile, "Rosalie and Bella had a weird spooky story about some woman in red," Carlisle, who was rifling through his wardrobe froze for a moment.

"Woman in red?" He said gently, almost as if to himself, "What woman in red?"

"Well they both said that at a metaphorical cross roads they met this red headed woman in a red dress telling them that if they took a path there was no turning back. I think they were just trying to make me think whether being changed is the right thing for me," I said with a small smile, "The imaginations they have,"

"Yes… imaginations indeed," He said softly, "Now you should get some sleep… it'll be the last time," Grinning I nodded and we climbed into bed.


	7. Chapter Six: The Blood Rain

The night I dreamt the last dream I would ever have. I was stood in front of a white washed house with large old wooden windows, the sills of which were bursting with a myriad of coloured flowers. Behind me a long drive way wound out of sight. Around the house was large well-kept green lawns, flower beds in full bloom and in the distance I could see mountains. At the front of the house was a white wooden porch and a porch swing and sitting on the porch swing in the shade from the blazing sun was a woman with long red hair and a long red silk dress. She smiled to me, her plump blood red lips twitching into a knowing smile as with one slender porcelain finger she beckoned me to her. Silently I walked forward, my feet padding over the soft grass and up the wooden steps.

"Hello Ebony," She said, her English accent almost sounded strange on my Americanised ears, "I believe you know who I am," I blinked once, did I know her? This strangely dressed beautiful woman?

"You're the woman red," I said softly. Her laugh tinkled like bells, seeming to echo around the vast porch as if in a cave, it was hypnotic.

"Yes…I guess I am," She mused patting the seat beside her, "Please sit with me," Deftly I sat unable to refuse her, my hands folding nervously in my lap.

"Do you know why you are here?" She said placing a hand on my thigh. Looking from her hand to her face I frowned.

"You're going to try to talk me out of becoming a vampire," I said softly. She winked, her lips pulling into a smirk.

"When you awaken Ebony you have a choice, this choice will be the biggest one you ever make. If you get in the car with Carlisle and drive to Canada Ebony Collier will never return, you shall never practise medicine again, you shall never see your family again. You shall throw away your life in the hopes of another," The woman said, touching her chin with one blood red finger nail.

"I'll have Carlisle," I whispered. She hummed slightly.

"Yes, Carlisle Cullen… you have ensnared his poor broken heart, you helped him to forget that stupid ex of his. I applaud you, really I do, he does have trouble forgetting on his own," She chuckled, "Please, follow me," And with that her long elegant body rose from the swing and ushered me into the house.

Everything inside the house was pristine but old, every item of oak furniture antique. The entrance hall rose to the roof, a mezzanine landing reached by two spiral stair cases from either side. On the landing I could see six doors, each one painted black and standing in stark contrast to the white walls. On the ground floor large open arches led through to various lounges and dining rooms but for some reason none of them seemed to matter, my eyes were fixed on the six doors above us.

"Welcome to The Crimson Mist, this house was constructed by Carlisle Cullen in 1809 one hundred and forty six years after he was turned. In this house he hid his past, burying the life he had in hope of forgetting that he had the choice to not go hunting vampires in sewers, he had the choice to live a normal human life. He decided against it and he lost his battle the moment he did," The woman in red said motioning around her, "This is your choice Ebony, to bury the life you have worked so hard to have for the hope that he can make your forget all the pain, all the sadness and whisk you away into a fairy tale romantic ending," I stood staring at her, my brow furrowing.

"Carlisle loves me!" I choked, stepping backwards.

"I never said he didn't love you but Carlisle isn't the angel you think he is, go upstairs… see the skeletons in his closets and remember if you go with him you are throwing your life away. Not everyone is meant to live forever," She said turning away and sauntering back out the front door leaving me standing dumbfounded in the entrance hall.

My feet carried me up the stairs before I could stop them. The six doors stood resolute against the white wall, each shiny handle tempting me to turn it. With a shaky hand I reached tentatively for the first handle, it was so cold against my clammy palm. It turned with a shriek and slowly I opened it, the weight heavy in my hand. Inside wasn't a room, it was a church, the wooden pews crammed close together. Sat in the pews were men, women and children and at the front was an older blond haired man, reading proudly from the bible. It took me a moment to understand but looking behind me there was a door and through the door was the landing. Slowly, one foot in front of the other I walked down the centre isle stopping in front of the alter and then turning to regard the front row. Sat there in a white shirt, strange brown jacket and slacks was a guilty looking Carlisle, eyes cast down and hands clasped so tightly in his lap his knuckles turned white, his eyes were clamped shut.

"Notwithstanding I have a few things against thee, because thou sufferest that woman Jezebel, which calleth herself a prophetess, to teach and to seduce my servants to commit fornication, and to eat things sacrificed unto idols," The Pastor bellowed and turning I realised the man stood before the congregation was Carlisle's father and as he read his wrath filled eyes were fixed on his son. Carlisle never looked up, never acknowledged his father but I could see by the look on his face this sermon was for his benefit. Carlisle had slept with a woman outside of marriage.

"These women whom selleth themselves to men are touched by the devil, they embody Jezebel… the witch whom eyes you cannot look away from. To succumb to their evil magic is to let yourself lie with the devil himself," The Pastor growled, "This women, these witches must be stopped! They must be tried for their witch craft and burnt for their sins!" A chorus of 'burn the witch' started in the congregation but my eyes were fixed on Carlisle and the slow heart-breaking tear that was trailing down his cheek.

I blinked and I was outside the room staring at the black door. Glancing sideways I realised this was the second door and without a conscious decision it I opened it and stepped inside. Once more this room was strange, it was dark, cold and full of potatoes. Skirting around the dirty brown potatoes littered across the floor I heard a grown and peering through the darkness I saw Carlisle. His face was encrusted with dry blood, rivulets carved trough the grime as sweat poured down his face, on his shoulder was a bite mark, the skin broken and the previously white shirt tainted red. Beside him was a figure but the figure was so hidden in shadow I paid no attention.

"It hurts," Carlisle choked, "Is this my punishment for my sins?" His face contorted in pain, hand clutching at the shadowy figure. The figure spoke to him, one shadowed hand reaching out to grasp his shirt, to sooth his pain. Carlisle screamed, his body seizing as a new wave of pain shook him.

"Kill me!" He screamed, "Kill me please for my fate is worse than death!"

A black door stood before me, the third of six, my mind was still focused on Carlisle's writhing body. He had looked so afraid, so lost, who could do that to a person? Who could make them feel such pain? I shook my head, I was being ridiculous. I stepped inside the third room, it was raining here, the sky dancing with an electrical display. I was standing on the edge of a cliff, the sea beating against the shore line below.

"Dover," I murmured as I realised were I was, "I've been here before," A sob drew me from my memory and turning to my left I saw Carlisle once more. He had been turned now, his previously tanned skin white. He was kneeling at the edge of the cliff and screaming at the sky, hands raised above him as the rain pelleted down on his shaking body.

"I am a monster!" He yelled, "Why must I be so? A demon that craves the blood of men!" The shadowy figure was standing behind him, silent and resolute.

"All I wish is to die and be done!" He begged, the rain taking place of the tears that could never fall. The figure stepped forward as Carlisle rose from his knees, he turned to them and thunder clapped, his face contorted in such agony. He snatched their hands as they reached for him, pulled them close and then...and then he jumped. He jumped off the edge or the cliff, his cry swept away by the wind. I screamed, reaching forward, to grab him, to save him but he was gone. Swallowed up by the sea.

"Carlisle!" I screamed falling to my knees.

My knees smacked against a wooden floor, my eyes fixing on the bottom of a black door.

"No," I choked, shaking my head, "No…I can't…I…I can't watch any more," I half expected the woman in red to be there but she was not. I was alone, kneeling in front of a door I didn't want to open. Behind the door I knew would be another harrowing sight from Carlisle's past.

"But this is a dream," I whispered, "This isn't real," I swallowed, getting to my feet.

"The faster I do this the fast I wake up," I deduced this was a reasonable thought and pushed the door open.

Carlisle was sat in a tree, muddy, wet and covered in blood. His head was in his hands and body shaking. A few feet away at the base of the tree was the carcasses of a herd of deer and standing in the middle of them was the shadowy figure, hands on their hips, looking up at him.

"I cannot live this way," He choked, dropping his hands to reveal a blood covered mouth, "I am a demon of hell," The figure spoke, their voice swallowed by the wind.

"Yes this is better than killing humans," Carlisle sniffles, "I just want to die… there is no point in living a life like this,"

The fifth door was no easier to open. Carlisle stood in regal dress in a dark round room with stone walls. He was clean, for the first time in so many memories but the look on his face was one of utter horror. Casting my eyes from him I swallowed thickly, the bodies were piled high, each one blue and lifeless, drained of every drop of blood and each was human.

"This is the way of vampires Carlisle," A posh arrogant voice said as a pale, small man with long brown hair wound his way through the bodies, "Does it not tempt you? The more natural food?" Carlisle swallowed, the shadowy figure at his side standing resolute once more, I could not see their clothes to see if they had partaken in the massacre.

"This… this isn't right," Carlisle said shaking his head furiously, "No man should die like this?"

"Men?" The other man chuckled, "They are nothing more than the filthy animals you fill yourself with, they come in droves, like cattle to slaughter… but their taste… ah so divine," I looked back to Carlisle and at the scream of a woman being dragged out I wished I could look away from my beautiful Carlisle for he was tempted.

The sixth door was not one I wanted to open but with a heavy heart I pushed in. This room was a field, before me was the foundations for a house.

"I need to forget," Carlisle said from beside me, "I must forget…" The shadowy figure marched over, arms folded. They spoke and Carlisle's face contorted with anger.

"One hundred and forty six years I had lived like this! I want to be normal! To live among humans and to not be afraid," He choked, balling his hands into fists. The figure stepped forward again, standing right before him, reaching their hands to his shoulders before turning back to foundations.

"No…I shall not hide in the mountains any more, I am going and there is nothing you can do to stop me," He snarled, lashing out. I had never seen Carlisle get like this, he struck the figure so hard across the face they flew ten feet into the air, landing with a thump against a pile of wood that splintered beneath them. Carlisle roared, the noise close to the snarl of a wild big cat before he turned, staring straight at me with cold black eyes and a scowl.

I was standing on the porch once more before I could realise I had turned to run, the woman in red sat on the swing sipping from a tea cup.

"Ebony," She said lightly, "Sated your curiosity?" I frowned, my hands shaking.

"That wasn't real," I stuttered, "This is a dream," The woman laughed, putting her tea cup on the small table beside her.

"A dream? How quaint," She said leaning back, "If you do not believe what you bore witness to ask him when you awaken, for you see that is the truth of Carlisle Cullen and the truth of Vampires. They are killers. Are you a killer Ebony? Didn't you become a Doctor to save lives?" My mouth could find no words and I cast my eyes away, to anything but her smirking face. My eyes focused on her gilded bone china mug, white with a golden rim. The contents sat still and red. Blood red.

I took a step back, my head snapping up.

"Who are you," I choked, stumbling down the porch steps onto the grass. She laughed, her body rising to stand before gliding towards me.

"I am the woman in red," She mused, her red high heels clicking on the wooden steps as she lifted her dress slightly. Thunder rumbled and storm clouds rolled in. I shook my head.

"Who are you!" I cried, "Tell me now!" Her head tilted sideways slowly, her lips twisting into a smirk.

"You know who I am Ebony," She breathed, "I am the woman in red," Lightening cracked and the rain began to pour.

"I am the bringer of choices and the one left forgotten," She chuckled, taking a step out into the rain, "I am sweet but stubborn and hot headed but endearing and honestly terrifying," She laughed, her head flying back as she held her hands to catch the rain drops. The pitter patter became torrential and as it did she looked to me, her eyes were like obsidian and the water running down her porcelain face turning red.

"I am fiery," She whispered. Staring at her I swallowed, she was Her… she was the shadowy figure in the memories, she was the one Carlisle forgot, the woman before Esme. She didn't say a word and neither did I, we just stood there staring at each other in the blood rain.

I awoke with a start to Carlisle shaking me. Sitting bolt upright staring at him it took a moment to register that I was crying.

"Ebony," He said softly, "What's the matter sweetheart," I swallowed, taking a long ragged breath.

"Just a dream…a stupid dream," I whispered trying to push the image of the blood soaked woman from my mind. Carlisle wasn't satisfied.

"Do you want to tell me about it," He whispered, stroking my hair from my eyes. I blinked, images of him from each room flashing through my mind.

"No…" I whispered, "It was just a dream and anyway I won't have anymore," Carlisle's frown twisted into a smile.

"No you won't," He chuckled, "Do you want a bath before we go?" He slipped from the bed, straightening his form fitted white t-shirt. For a moment I just looked at him, taking in his beauty and the smile on his face. God how I loved that smile.

"Will you be joining me?" I asked hopefully, he smirked.

"If that is what my lady does wish," He said bowing deeply, "I shall set it running,"

I took the minute he disappeared into the bathroom to compose myself. Stupid Rose and Bella putting ideas in my head, it was the last thing I needed. I lightly slapped my cheeks, shaking my head and dragging a hand through my hair. Get a grip, I scolded myself, this time in three days I shall be a starting my eternity with Carlisle. I slipped out of bed and padded into the bathroom, watching Carlisle pour lavender bubble bath into the large inset bath tub, his t-shirt discarded leaving him in worn low rise jeans. Damn did he look delectable. Turning to me he smiled, beckoning me into his open arms. I didn't need asking twice, wrapping my arms around his icy middle and burying my face in his chest. I didn't just want Carlisle, I needed him and I needed him now.

"I love you," I whispered shakily, "So much," He hummed in contentment.

"I love you too sweetheart," He chuckled, "Now let's get in the bath before it overflows,"

Saying goodbye to the children was a happy affair, they all hugged me and said they drive up in a week to get a look at what new born Ebony is like.

"Just have to hope she's tamer than Lizzie," Emmett chuckled, poking the tall brunette.

"No one will ever be as wild as Lizzie," Jasper teased, wrapping his wife up in his long arms to stop her hitting Emmett.

"Ebony will be fine," Carlisle chuckled, "We'll see you after the funeral,"

"Funeral?" I said frowned.

"Yes our funeral," Carlisle mused ushering me out the door. Taking a deep breath I nodded.

"Oh of course," I said slowly. Carlisle put our suitcase in the boot of his silver Mercedes, handing me our passports.

"The drive will take a few hours," He said, as we climbed in and buckled up.

The drive took six hours to be exact and then after ditching the car off a small dirt track Carlisle scooped me into his arms and ran. When Carlisle ran he ran, honestly when he picked me up I thought he was going to do something romantic but as we flew through the air I was too terrified to speak. I lost track of time as he ran, darting between the trees with such ease if felt like we were flying.

The spot Carlisle chose to turn me was a small shack in the middle of nowhere, entirely cut off from the outside world. Putting me down gently he guided me to the old dusty bed.

"Before we do this," I said as he guided me to lay down, "I just want to say I love you Carlisle Cullen," He smiled leaning down to kiss me.

"I love you too Ebony Collier," He replied, kneeling beside me, "Now this will hurt…" He crawled onto the bed beside me, gently moving my hair away from my shoulders, "You sure you don't want morphine?"

"Bella said it hurt regardless," I said shrugging, "No point in wasting it," Carlisle nodded slowly, looking over my face and body, his hand ghosting over my hip. Gently he kissed me, hand grasping my waist and tugging me flush to him. I gasped, my head swimming in a dizzying heat that gathered in my core.

Pain. Honestly you cannot imagine it. Carlisle's teeth in my neck was agonising, I swallowed the urge to scream. Lizzie had it right, I managed to think, perhaps sex would've been a nice distraction. His teeth withdrew after a few seconds and despite his blood covered mouth he had never looked so beautiful. His hands stroked back my hair, smoothing it away from my face.

"I'm sorry," He choked as I began to shake, fire was flying through my veins. It burned, it burned like acid from the inside out.

"No, don't be," I panted, my chest gasping for air, "I love you…I want to be with you, I love you Carlisle," And with that the darkness consumed me and I fell silent.


	8. Chapter Seven: It Wasn't Meant To Be

_Lizzie_

The phone ringing drew my attention front the man sulking beneath me.

"Don't you dare get that darling," Jasper growled pulling me in for another kiss. Chuckling I grinned.

"I have to," I laughed sliding off him, "It'll probably be Carlisle saying Ebony's woken up!" Grabbing the dressing gown draped over the foot board I slipped it on and hurried over to the desk to grab up my cell phone. The caller ID showed a picture of Carlisle sitting at his desk with a rue filled smile as he looked at the birthday cake before him. The candles spelt 'old'. He'd been gone three days now and the wait was becoming agonising.

"It's Carlisle," I squeaked to Jasper flicking it open pressing speaker phone, Jasper hopped from the bed grabbing his trousers and slipped them on, "What's she like Carlisle!" Silence met me, then a sob.

"She didn't wake up," He croaked, "Ebony… Ebony's dead,"

One in three survive the change, it was something Jasper had told me long ago. Each person who decided to take that chance did so with their life in their hands. Ebony was the fifth person Carlisle chose to change and she was the first to not survive and of everyone she was the one person he thought he could never lose.

The Cullen's had never buried one of their own before but standing out in the rain the eight Cullen children, Jacob and Esme looked down at the coffin, the coffin that should have been empty. The coffin that wasn't.

"This is all my fault," Esme breathed to me as they watched the casket being lowered into the ground.

"No it isn't," I said, unable to swallow the lump in my throat, "It wasn't meant to be,"

"But if I had believed in Carlisle they'd have… she'd be…" Esme choked back a sob, "He should be here with her," I cast my eyes to the casket beside Ebony's, the one that was actually empty.

"Ebony was my daughter," Mrs Collier said bravely as she stood, white rose in hand beside her daughter's open grave, "And although I wish many things for her I knew she was happy. Ebony was always a quiet hard working girl, she… she never got in trouble… and when she moved here I thought she'd lose herself but instead she found herself and she did that in Carlisle. And now they can rest in peace together,"

"If only she knew," Bella breathed.

If Mrs Collier only knew indeed, I thought watching Carlisle's empty coffin being lowered down, he wasn't at peace. No he wasn't. Carlisle Cullen had returned home, her body in arms and then vanished. That was a week ago.

"He'll be back," Jasper said softly, one arm around my waist, "He just needs time to forget,"


End file.
